¡Suficiente!
by Helldemonofdestruction.guy
Summary: Lo haz hecho todo para ser aceptado, pero recibes solo porqueria a cambio...eso te estresa...mejor tomarse una vacaciones y olvidarse de esa maldita aldea. Capitulo 9 NUEVO "Nunca digas “Rockefeller”". M. NaruSaku.
1. Acabare con mi estres

**Capitulo 1: Acabare con mi estres**

_"-TOMA ESO MISERABLE, Y TU TAMBIEN, POR MIRARME FEO, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Reía un Rubio arriba de una gigantesca araña mecánica, disparándole a todo ser que se __cruzaba__ en su camino, estaba destruyendo toda Konoha- NO TE GUSTABA AGARRAME A PATADAS, INFELIZ PUEBLO¿QUE LES PARECE AHORA?...JAJAJAJA…TEMANME, NO SOY EL KYUUBI, PERO DESPERTARON AL NARUTO UZUMAKI, PEOR QUE EL KYUUBI PERO MEJOR QUE LAS GALLETAS INTEGRALES…MUAJAJAJAJA"_

-…y después…después, hacia que la araña cagara aceite sobre todo el pueblo y le prendía fuego… ¿que significara todo ese sueño?- preguntaba Naruto, quien estaba acostado en un sillón

-Bueno, me contaste que también, la noche anterior, habías visto a tu amor de la vida, la niña Haruno, acostándose con el chico Uchiha…y antes había dejado en pausa una declaración de la heredera de los Hyuga, pero, cuando le ibas a corresponder los sentimiento, la vio con el niño del clan de los perro en pleno amorio… ¿no es así?- Le aclaro un hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón al lado.

-Si, eso me dolió mucho, pero mis sueños...aun no se que significa esos sueños.

-Creo, que después de todos estos años, usted, Uzumaki, tiene rabia acumulada por el rechazo que siempre se dirige hacia usted, aunque, a sus 17 años, después de todos los servicios prestados a la aldea, aun no lo acepta, rechazándolo mas aun que antes…esto crea un resentimiento en su alma, la cual, solo desahoga en sus sueños…yo creo que se esta estresando, seria bueno, que tomara unas vacaciones, lejos de aquí, del país, del continente…- decía el hombre "consejero"

-Creo que puede tener razón.

-La tiene, mátalos a todos, cumple el trabajo- decía el kyuubi con sed de sangre

-Pero eso cambiara ahora, ya que hoy me nombran Hokage, estoy seguro- decía el esperanzado rubio, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la plaza central

-¡Hey¡yo creía que me ibas a comprar el sillón, y me lo dejaste manchado con tus cochinos pies, en realidad eres un demonio, Uzumaki!- Gritaba aquel hombre con el que conversaba, mientras salía del negocio "Sillones para caballero"- Maldito, zorro…nadie compra mis sillones, nunca debí salir de la aldea oculta de los flojos.

En la plaza central, todos estaban expectantes por la noticia de quien iba a ser el nuevo jefe de todo, el niño zorro se acerca y se percata de que al lado están sus compañeros de equipo

-Naruto…- decía el moreno

-Sasuke…Sakura…-Decía el rubio

_"¿Naruto?"_Naruto…- contesto la pelirroja-…Sasuke

-Sakura…Naruto- respondió el moreno

- Sasuke…Sakura…-Decía el rubio

-Naruto…Sakura- reclamo el moreno

-Naruto…Toyota - contesto la pelirroja

-Tarro…ropa-respondió el rubio

-¡ALFREDO!- Dijo un aldeano X

Los tres se le quedan mirando

-Quería hacer algo en la historia…- contesto a las miradas el desanimado aldeano.

-Bien, llego la hora.- Dijo la Gondaime desenrollando un pergamino- Nada es para siempre, y sobre todo, cuando las generaciones empiezan a fortalecerse mientras pasa…logrando siempre, crear ninjas mas capaces para proteger nuestra hermosa comunidad, hoy, uno de esos ninjas, será reconocido…mejor dicho, admirado…por ser el que mas ah velado por la paz de nuestra villa…hoy, ese ninja dará un gran paso, el nombre de esta gran persona no es nada mas ni nada menos que…

Naruto estaba por dar un paso al frente, cuando…

-Antes de decir el nombre…hay un auto mal estacionado de patente "ILOVENY"

-ups, es mío, lo siento- dijo un aldeano X

-Bien, como decía…el nombre de esa persona es… Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con un poco de desganas

Naruto se quedo paralizado, el discurso lo describía exactamente los actos que el cometía para ganar ese titulo, pero en ese momento, se lo arrebataron, con crueldad al parecer, por el tono en que Tsunade decía el nombre de sus sucesor…aun no se ganaba el amor de nadie, aun…le faltaba…¡LE FALTABA!

-Naruto… ¡Naruto¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- Asustada, la Haruno intento despertar al rubio del trance, pero nada…En ese momento, apareció la gota que derramo el vaso

-Por problemas económicos, el Ramen sube de precio al 50 porciento, interesante noticia- comentaba un aldeano que estaba leyendo el diario

Al oir esto, el rubio estallo por dentro, no sabia que hacer, eso era lo ultimo, mientras debatía con el kyuubi que debía hacer, si destruirlo todo de una vez o irse de la aldea para formular un plan…pero de pronto, su mente se nublo, los ojos se le quebraron, dejo de tener el brillo azulado, por unos ojos grises que solo expresaban su falta de alma, y ahora, lo único que expresaba, después de despertar del trance fue- "Bah!, no me importa"

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Sasuke

-Que no importa, quédate con todo Uchiha, ya no importa…-dijo el niño zorro con el tono más indiferente y muerto que cualquiera podría escuchar

-Naruto-kun… ¿que paso con la llama de la juventud que ardía en ti?- con este llamado de atención, aparece Lee en escena.

-Ya…no importa-

-¡Que no importa!...¿la juventud?…¿nuestra juventud?…Naruto-kun, vamos a beber y ahoguemos esas penas para que mañana vuelva esa llama- agrego Rock Lee, haciendo la pose que a todos nos mata de la risa

-No…déjalo así…me voy a mi casa…pero gra…-algo golpea al joven…era un panfleto, lo toma y empieza a leer

"Usted es el afortunado ganador de un pasaje con destino a California, EEUU…y una estadía en el hotel Elan…por 3 AÑOS!!"

De pronto, se le vino a la cabeza, las palabras del vendedor de sillones

_"y me lo dejaste manchado con tus cochinos pies"_

No, esas no, las palabras eran

_"seria bueno, que tomara unas vacaciones…vacaciones...vacaciones"_

En ese momento, se vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto y sus ojos empezaron a tener el tono azulado que lo representaba

-¡¡VACACIONES!!- Grito el rubio por la brillante idea

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos

-Oye idiota – le grito el ojiazul a su amigo ahora Hokage- me voy por 3 años a otro continente…de vacaciones

-Imbécil, tu aldea te necesita, no dejare que te vayas, y si lo haces, te pongo en el libro de…- Pero fue interrumpido por el chico zorro, quien se acerco, tomo el libro y saco una pluma

-Si, si, si, lo que digas…además, esta aldea nunca me aprecio, así que¿que mas da?, a ver…no hay espacio, voy a borrar a Orochimaru, ese tipo ya murió, y me anoto debajo de Charlie Sheen…Na…ru..to…el…me…jor…nin…ja…del…mun…do…y…el…mas…pe…li…gro…so…que…cual…quie…ra…ha…ya…vis…to…en…su…pa…te..ti..ca…y…mi…se…ra…ble…vi…da…listo. Me voy, si tienen tele ahí se ven.

Y dicho esto, Naruto decide partir, dejando a todos, por un lado tristes y por otro con cara de WADAFAC!! (WTF)...pero una muchacha, particularmente de pelo rosado, sale de ese trance y corre tras el Uzumaki. El cual se detiene a unos pasos de las puertas principales, ya que sabia que Sakura lo perseguía

-¿Que quieres?, Sakura- pregunto el rubio con un tono un poco frio

-¿Porque lo hiciste¿porque te anotaste en el libro?- decía la chica entre llantos- dijiste que las vacaciones duraban 3 años, entonces¿Por qué te anotaste en el libro?, ahora, serás fusilado si apareces aquí otra vez-

-¿Y quien dijo que iba a regresar¿para ser rechazado otra vez?...si claro...creo que mejor no me voy…soy tan preciado aquí…tengo todo lo que alguna vez necesité…desprecio y soledad…que bonita pareja…tal vez tengan un hijo llamado…Naruto Uzumaki!!- respondió Naruto con enojo y sarcasmo- además, tú deberías felicitar a tu novio, con el cual te revolcabas gustosa…

-¿Nos…viste?

-¿Como no podría verlos?, estaban en medio campo de entrenamiento y con tus gritos de placer…"Ahí, Sasuke-kun, dame mas fuerte, soy una perra mala, dame mas"- esto ultimo, Naruto lo decía imitando la voz de Sakura y dándose nalgueadas.

La pelirosa comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte, por las burlas de su compañero- Naruto, te equivocas, solamente estaba confundida, nos dejamos llevar por el placer, pero no consumamos nada, nos dimos cuenta de que era un error, porque ayer, en la noche, Salí de mi confusión…y la verdad es que- comenzó a sonrojarse mientras aun salían lagrimas-…yo…tu…bueno…tu…me…yo…te…yo…te…am…-pero fue interrumpida por un…

-Bla bla bla bla- decía Naruto, parodiando a Sakura con su mano- …es lo único que oigo, además de llantos de niña de 8 años, ahora veo porque Sasuke decía que eras una maldita molestia…¿y que vas a decirme ahora¿Que me amas?...no me engañas¿no es cierto, manita?- con la mano con que parodiaba aquella escena hiso como que asentía- apuesto que lo dices porque el tarado no uso protección y te dejo en cinta y ahora creen que el "tonto come ramen" se hará cargo de esa porquería…no Haruno, no soy tan estúpido…tal vez confunda a veces mis toallas con la alfombra…pero no soy tan imbécil…- Termino el portador del kyuubi, con un tono de lo mas frio

La chica no tenia palabras, le estaba doliendo en demasía las palabras del hombre que en realidad amaba, tenia el sentimiento mas grande de culpa y lastima por ella misma de darse cuenta tan tarde de sus sentimientos, además, no ayudaba mucho recordar sus tratos contra aquel hombre. Pero aun, la pena le llegaba por los insultos que bien merecidos se los tenía

- ahora, me voy, porque me estoy estresando mas con tu estúpida platica…de la cual, lo único que has hecho es llorar como una patética niña, maldita molestia y yo que me iba feliz…me amargaste el viaje, gracias, frente de marquesina- y con ese insulto se marcho

"Frente de marquesina…Frente…de…marquesina" el ultimo insulto le llego a lo mas profundo, el nunca la había ofendido por su enorme frente, todos se burlaban…pero el no…nunca lo hizo…eso aseguraba mas el hecho que ya no la quería para nada…la odiaba…el siempre la protegió…¿y como se lo pago?...llorando por otro hombre, con el cual casi llega a consumar una noche de pasión…pero…tenia que hacer algo…tenia que demostrarle que lo amaba…amaba al chico rubio…y no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil

¡Naruto!- Grito para que este se detuviera, mientras corría hacia el

-¡Listo¡me hartaste!- con esto, el chico saca un rifle y lo dispara hacia la chica de los pelos rosados, disparándole un dardo somnífero y le da a la chica...dejándola tirada en el suelo...en un sueño profundo. El chico rubio se le acerca y admira por ultima vez esa cara que le había robado el sueño durante años y que aun amaba…le saco tiernamente un mechón de cabello rosa sobre su dormida cara y…Le conecto una patada bien fuerte en el estomago a la chica

-perra- y así, partió a su nuevo destino…Los Angeles, California

* * *

-¿Mordió el anzuelo?- pregunto un figura sombría en la tienda de Sillones

-Como no tiene idea jefe- Dijo el vendedor "consejero"

-Al fin, mi plan, se llevara a cabo, el Kyuubi será mío¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- acompañaba el vendedor a la figura sombría

-Disculpe¿tiene sillones para dormitorios?- Pregunto una viejecita al lado de ellos

-Cállese viejota horrenda- la figura sombría le aplica una llave adormecedor a la anciana- ¿en donde estaba?...ah si!...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

******CONTINUARA…**


	2. La noche del error

**Capitulo 2: La noche del error**

Un día, un maldito día ah pasado desde que el rubio abandono el pueblo, todos no podían creer la paz que reinaba, una molesta paz.

"Que me pondré para seducir al guapetón de Sasuke-kun…caramba, que esta bueno" pensaba una rubia de ojos azules…cuando, se percata de una muchacha de pelo rosado que llora bajo un árbol

"Ahí esta esa frente…llorando como siempre, es mejor que la ignore, así no me quita tiempo…aunque sea mi amiga, es muy molesta cuando llora, sobre todo a esta edad" mentalizaba Ino mientras iba sigilosamente para no consolar a su "mejor amiga", pero…

-¿Ino-Cerda, eres…tu?- decía la Haruno entre llanto

"Ya me pillo"- si, hola Sakura, jejeje- decía la chica flores, acercándose a su amiga

-Ino, no se que hacer, siento como si todo mi mundo se viniera abajo

-Te pasa por p#a

-¡INO!

-llamarte zorra o perra es un elogio con lo que hiciste…

-Tienes razón- entre sollozos- me siento terrible, ni cuando Sasuke se fue me sentí así, me prometí no llorar mas, pero…esto se me…-empieza a llorar de nuevo- ¡ESCAPO DE LAS MANOS¡NARUTO!

-Cálmate, frentona, todos sabemos que Naruto no es rencoroso, y también que te quiere desde la academia, se le olvidara a medio camino y volverá

-No creo que quiera volver, lo de ser Hokage también lo devasto…

-…Bueno, eso también es un factor, pero el pronto extrañara la aldea, porque la ama, al igual que a ti. La aldea y tu son lo mas importantes para el, recuerda que siempre da su vida por las dos cosas- dijo la esperanzadora Ino

-¿tu crees?- decía Sakura mientras se limpiaba un poco las lagrimas

* * *

-Aaaaaahaa…que bien huelen esta flores- se decía Naruto, mientras descansaba en el pasto- ahora se porque Ero-senin vive fuera de esa porquería de aldea, y como debe sentirse ser Orochimaru, Q.E.P.D….esto de exiliarse de la aldea se siente de maravilla, no hay misiones, no hay estúpidos amigos…No hay supuestos mejores amigos que SE ACUESTAN CON LA MUJER QUE TE QUITA EL SUEÑO CADA NOCHE Y SON UNAS PERRAS MAL AGRADECIDAS, CALIENTES DE…!!-Naruto se da cuenta que esta exaltado y se relaja un poco-…debi haberme exiliado hacia tiempo…wow¿que es este extraño deseo que tengo?, necesito un papel y una pluma- el rubio busca un papel y un lápiz de su bolsillo…Y comienza a escribir- genial, esto es lo que Ero-senin llama inspiración…oh…esto del exilio me esta abriendo la mente a nuevas posibilidades…ahora escribo y después…¿que mas hare?...mejor empiezo a caminar…¡California, alla voy!...(empieza a tararear "el puente se va a caer")

Al parecer el rubio no extraña Konoha para nada.

* * *

-No creo que quiera volver, su infancia, ahora…el sufrió mucho…y todo por mi culpa…soy una tonta…tonta…tonta- la pelirosa empieza a golpearse la frente

-Y dime zor…perdón, Sakura… ¿como se sintió?- Empezó a preguntar la intrigada Rubia

-Duele un poco, pero después de golpearte por cuarta vez, te acostumbras-

-No, Idiota, lo que hiciste con Sasuke-kun en el campo de entrenamiento…-

Sakura empezó a sentir otra vez un dolor incesante en el corazón- Se sintió, como el peor error de mi vida…

* * *

**_Flashgordon (Flashback)_**

Sakura estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, de noche, ya estaba un poco sudada, y tenía un poco de calor, así que, se desabrocho un poco la blusa, dejando un escote algo provocador.

En eso, aparece el sobreviviente de los Uchiha, con las ropas un poco rasgadas, Sakura se da cuenta de su presencia ademas de su estado, y se acerca a el.

-Sasuke-kun¿que paso?

-Un chacal me ataco mientras caminaba por Konoha.

Mientras tanto en un callejón de la aldea, esta Neji dándole dinero a un chacal

-100, 200, 300, 400 y 500, bien hecho, chacal, así, ese Uchiha aprenderá a no traicionar a su aldea nunca mas….vamos Chacal, te invito un tazón de Ramen

-GRRRR GRRR GRRRRRR- "Gracias Neji, esta acción será recordada por toda nuestra gente chacal"

Devuelta al campo de entrenamiento

-Déjame ver como están esas heridas

-Estoy bien, deja de insistir

-Solo quiero estar segura, maldita sea

-Sakura…por favor, estoy…AAAAAHAA

Por esa discusión y los intentos de la Haruno por ver las heridas de su amigo, el muchacho, cayo arriba de ella con una posición comprometedora. Debido a esto, los dos estaban bien sonrojados y por la posición, se estaban dejando llevar…Hasta que paso…la unión de sus labios…luego vino los besos en el cuello y así…hasta comenzar con el despojamiento de ropa.

-mmmhmm…Sasuke-kun…oh…mmmhmm

-Sakura…hueles…muy…mmmhmm…bien

Así, el Uchiha comenzó a besar los senos de la pelirosa, ocasionándole gemidos bien tímidos, provocansole a este, una excitación incontenible

-Sakura…ya no puedo aguantar…quiero estar dentro de ti

-Sasuke-kun…vas muy…rápido…quiero…disfrutar…un…poco…mas

-¡Pero ya no aguanto!

Con ese grito, el moreno, empieza a introducir su miembro en el cuerpo de la Haruno

-mmmmmhmmm- sintió un poco de dolor la ("pobrecita") pero luego empezó a disfrutarlo aun más.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto el Uchiha un tanto dominante

-¡OH, SI!... ¡AAAAHA!... ¡SASUKE-KUN!… ¡MMMHMMM!...¡SASUKE-KUN!...

Mientras, un rubio muy conocido por los lectores, tenia ganas de entrenar

-Que bella noche para entrenar, tan bella como mi Sakura-chan, como quisiera poder estar con ella en una noche como esta. Pero esta tan ocupada con su Sasuke-kun. Bueno, aun ahí esperanza, no es como si en este momento el le corresponda y empiecen a fornicar¿o si?...jajajaj- se reía el inocente chico zorro hasta que…empezó a escuchar los gritos de Sakura-…espera, esa es Sakura…y esta gritando por Sasuke…debe estar en problemas…¡Ya voy!¡Aguanten!...

Pero al llegara a unos arbusto, es espectador de un acto que le rompió el corazón. Su amada Sakura-chan…haciendo el amor…con Sasuke…ups...no aguanto mas el escuchar los gritos de placer de la chica rosa y se fue con botando lágrimas y el corazón herido a su casa.

Pero no pudo escuchar un gemido…que tal vez le hubiera importado...tal vez...a lo mejor...

-¡DALE!... ¡MAS FUERTE, NARUTO-KUN, MAS FUERTE!...-

En ese momento los dos pararon...Sakura, mientras lo hacia su taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan amado Sasuke...¿Grito por Naruto?...Sasuke quedo sorprendido...pero la chiquilla…quedo confundida, así que, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse…

-¿Sakura?... ¿que pasa, Sakura?... ¿Porque nos detenemos?...no ves que estoy a...

-Lo siento, Sasuke…pero debo irme, estoy un poco cansada…

-Mira Sakura, se que es por Naruto…

-¿De que hablas?

-Estas enamorada de el

-¿De donde sacaste…?

-Vamos, se te nota en los ojos, cuando lo vez, cuando esta cerca, ahora ya no lo tratas con desprecio como antes, ahora es todo lo contrario…lo tratas tan cariñosamente como se trata una pareja…además que mientras fornicábamos gritaste su nombre…

-Bueno, creo que, si siento algo por él, pensándolo bien, el si me trata tan cariñosamente...por ello, cuando estoy cerca de el, me siento…bien…muy bien…siento como si...si...si algún día se fuera por 3 años a un continente extraño, yo no lo soportaría…creo que…me enamore de ese idiota…de…mi idiota…Gracias Sasuke…y…esperaría que este…Ejem…episodio quedara en el pasado.

-No te preocupes Sakura, nadie lo sabrá, pero¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Podríamos terminar?, que me dejaste cachondo

-Por supuesto que…no- Y diciendo esto, la muchacha se retira

-Bah!... ¿Quien te necesita?...tengo a manita para ayudarme…¿cierto manita?- Sasuke hace con su mano un títere y asiente. Con lo cual, empieza a hacerla de ventrílocuo con la mano- Cierto mi Sasuke…

-Cállate y comienza a hacer su trabajo…- y con esto, el chico Uchiha, se va detrás de unos arbustos y…bueno…ya saben…

**Fin del Flashgordon (Flashback)**

* * *

Ino quedo un poco impresionada con el relato de su amiga

-Pero ¿Como recuerdas lo de Neji y Naruto?, si ellos no estaba con ustedes.

Sakura se encoje de hombres como diciendo "¿Que se yo?"

-Bueno, pero gracias a eso, te diste cuanta que te gustaba el idiota de Naruto

-Pero también, Gracias a ello, el me odia- Y comienza a llorar otra vez

-Mira, lo que pienso, es que debes demostrarle lo mucho que te importa, y la única forma que hay para ello, es seguirlo y evitar que se vaya al otro continente, asfixiarlo con tu amor, sofocarlo...-

-Ino-Cerda, tienes toda la razón- dijo la Haruno limpiándose las lagrimas- Voy a pedirle permiso a Sasuke para que me deje ir a buscarle…Gracias Ino

-De nada- "Anda rápido o te pateare por casi recibir los espermas de mi amor, p#a"

Sakura va corriendo hacia la torre donde esta Sasuke para pedirle el permiso de perseguir a su amor. Pero de pronto, algo la detiene…unas ganas de…gritar a todo pulmón…

-¡TE VOY A ALCANZAR Y AMAR, NARUTO, CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE, QUIERAS O NO!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hyuga…

Neji vuelve de su junta con el Chacal y se encuentra a Kiba deprimido saliendo de la pieza de su prima.

-¿Kiba que paso¿Y Hinata?

-Termino conmigo por meterme con su hermana

-Si, te lo mereses por caliente

-Pero, Neji, deberias hablar con ella...creo que esta algo…¿como decirlo?…"tocada" por el tema que Naruto se fue de la aldea.

Al entrar en la pieza de Hinata, la encuentra muy pensante en su escritorio. Y decide interrumpirla para romper el hielo.

-Hinata…jajajaja…no sabes lo que te perdiste…jajaja…primero estábamos con el chacal, bailando ula ula, cuando un gordo se tiro encima de… ¿Qué haces?

-Planeo…

-¿Que planeas si se puede saber?

-Mi venganza…

-¿Tu venganza¿Contra quien?

-Contra el pueblo que ignoro a mi amado por años…escúchame bien, Konoha pagara por haberse metido con mi Naruto y con sus sueños…la pagaran… ¡LA PAGARAN!...¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

"ya decían que las calladas eran las mas locas" pensó Neji, aterrorizado por la locura temporal de su prima.

**CONTINUARA…  
**


	3. No odies…solo actua

**Capitulo 3: no odies…solo actua**

_"__Bitácora__ de __Naruto__ – __Día__ en que salgo de la aldea:_

_El mejor __día__ de mi vida, nunca me había sentido tan libre, la tranquilidad que se respira en este lugar es sencillamente divina. __Robe__ este cuadernillo para dejar registro de cómo yo, Naruto Uzumaki, eh comenzado a vivir por primera vez.__ Espero que vean como mutile a la familia del niño a quien le __hurte__ este cuadernillo, como me anote en el libro del bingo, necesito crear reputación, me gusta hacer de malo esta vez…se siente liberador…después de 17 años, necesitaba esto._

_Aunque extraño a algunos de la aldea, como Iruka-sensei, La vieja y mi pervertido maestro, además de mis compañeros de generación, el gordo y __bonachón__Chouji__, el __perezos__o__ de __Shikamaru__…la sensual y chillona __Ino__…__mmmhmm__…sexi rubia…__ejem__…__el loco y buen amigo Lee, aun recuerdo cuando se emborracho, le hizo __calzón__ chino a __Sasuke__, lo colgó a un árbol y lo golpeo como pera de boxeo…a los dos Hyugas, el formal __N__eji__ y la __tímida__ Hinata, esa chica si que ah desarrollado un cuerpo de dioses…y por ultimo…a si…__Tenten__…no tengo mucho que decir de ella…pero es buena persona._

_También__ extraño a __Kakashi-sensei__, Sai__ y __Yamato__, los tres siempre estaban cuando mas se necesitaban._

_Los demás, que se pudran…Aldea estúpida. Considera un héroe a un desertor, si no mal recuerdo, tuve que derrotar a __Pein__ y a __"Culebra"…"Serpiente"…como sea que se llamaba el grupo de __Sasuke__ para traerlo de vuelta…lo cual no fue nada fácil. Siempre __Sasuke__ esto, __Sasuke__ lo otro. ¡Genial no tener que escuchar esa mierda de nuevo!_

_Aunque deteste admiti__rlo, extraño a otra persona también, sus golpes, sus insultos, su rechazo, su pelo, su aroma, su__…¿__Qué mierda?...al demonio con ella, necesito otra mujer, una que si me ame, que no venga a por mi solo por cuidar un "error" que tuvo con mi "mejor amigo", le di 5 años y medio de mi vida para que me correspondiera, pero nada…bah! __¡__Ella se lo pierde…que cuide a su bastardo sol__a__…__¡__ahora soy un hombre de nuevo vivir__…__¡__al diablo el pasado__¡__y__ hola nenas!_

_¡Ah recolectar información para una novela…"romántica__"__! "_

Naruto termina de escribir en su cuaderno y lo guarda…pero antes, vuelve a echar una mirada a la primera hoja suelta, la que escribió cuando recibió el primer "chispazo"…esto ocasiono una sonrisa triste en el rostro del rubio y el pensamiento "aunque no quiera decir que si…es cierto".

Empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia su destino vacacional.

* * *

Sakura esta en la torre del comprensible Hokage.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO PUEDO IR A BUSCAR A NARUTO-KUN?!- Gritaba la Haruno golpeando el escritorio de su amigo y superior.

-Naruto se fue por su propia cuenta y se anoto en el libro del bingo…si vuelve a la aldea, tendre la obligación de darle el peor de los castigos…además, si quisiera borrarlo, no podría, porque no tengo corrector y el muy bastardo lo escribió con lápiz pasta rojo…tenia que ser negro, mira lo feo que quedo…-decía el amanerado Uchiha mientras le mostraba a Sakura como quedaron las paginas del libro con todos los nombre anotados en negro, pero el de Naruto en rojo (¡Dios mío¡que complicación!, es lo pero que le puede pasar al pilar central de la ética y moral de Konoha ¬¬)

-Por favor Sasuke, tú sabes lo que significa Naruto-kun para mi, por favor, Sasuke, deja que vaya en una misión en su búsqueda- suplicaba la muchacha ante el poderoso moreno.

-Con una condición…-dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica, le levando las cejas y hiso señas a sus pantalones…esto dejo un poco perpleja a la Haruno…"¿Cómo puede ser que todo se reduzca al sexo?...como pude estar tantos años de mi corta vida tras semejante pervertido pasivo" pensaba la pelirosa.

-¿Que dices, preciosa¿Terminamos lo de la otra noche?...-Insinuaba el moreno, mientras lañaba miradas seductoras a su amiga

-Esta bien… ¿que otra opción tengo?- suspiro la chica cabizbaja.

El hokage estaba sacándose los pantalones, cuando…Sakura se saco el protector, tomo el libro del bingo y anoto algo…

-Hasta nunca, Sasuke- Dicho esto, la mujer se retira del lugar

-¿Qué cara…?- Dijo el sorprendido Marimacho…tomo el libro y miro lo que había escrito la pelirosa…

"Naruto, el mejor ninja del mundo y el mas peligroso que cualquiera haya visto en su patética y miserable vida + Sakura, la kunoichi que esta enamorada del mejor ninja del mundo y el mas peligroso que haya visto en mi patética y miserable vida, (L), N+S"

-Haz lo que quieras…- suspiro el chico, mientras miraba por la ventana con un poco de tristeza por perder a dos "buenos ninjas"…aun con los pantalones abajo.

* * *

¡Un ultimo calculo y…y…y…¡listo¡Eureka!- celebro la Hyuga– al fin, mi venganza debe comenzar…

Y así, la joven salió de su habitación con planos en mano…fue a la sala de herramientas y tomo una pala, ahora salía de la mansión con un plano y una pala sujetadas con sus dos manos y una mirada sicópata.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la torre Hokage

-Me pregunto¿En realidad me gustan las mujeres?- se cuestionaba el nuevo Hokage delante de un espejo- Porque a veces, creo que Naruto me…-Pero antes de terminar, una figura entra a la oficina

-¡¿QUIEN ERES?!- Pregunto el Uchiha mirando por el reflejo del espejo.

-Alguien que te hará pagar…Sasuke…alguien que te hará pagar…-la figura saco una pala

-¡¿QUE DEM- Fue lo ultimo que Sasuke alcanzo a decir antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza con una pala.

La persona comienza a atarlo con cinta adhesiva y le pone un poco en la boca. Llevándose al Hokage inconsciente ("que gran líder" ¬¬) del lugar.

* * *

En lugar, lejos de esa maraña de imbéciles llamado Konoha…

-Caramba, ya me estoy estresando de nuevo, porque no tome en cuenta la forma de esa estúpida placa de metal, como duele…- Se quejaba el rubio, mientras seguía caminando- bueno, por lo menos, ahora empieza el verdadero renacimiento…

* * *

**Flashback de hace unas 2 horas**

"En las orillas de un lago, Naruto se pone de pie, limpiándose las lagrimar, y empieza a observar el paisaje. Queda contemplado de lo hermoso que es todo el paisaje, siempre salía de la aldea a cumplir misiones, pero nunca se fijo la belleza que había en aquel mundo, en un mundo alejado del rechazo de la gente, del rechazo…con el que siempre era recibido. Decidido a dejar su pasado, se desata el protector de Konoha, mirándolo por última vez en su puño, viendo la imagen de todos sus conocidos por su mente. Pero por ultimo, apareció la per…zo…pu…eeehmm…Sakura…la que siempre protegió, la que estuvo siempre enamorada de su mejor amigo, la que al fin cumplió su sueño revolcándose con su "hermano", quería odiarla, pero no puede, no podría odiar a su flor de cerezo, ella solo quiere ser feliz, y Naruto, lo que mas desea, es que Sasuke la haga feliz como debería ser…Con este ultimo pensamiento, Naruto aprieta mas fuerte el protector con el símbolo de su ex aldea.

-Bueno, adiós pasado- Y con esto ultimo, el muchacho tira el visor al lago, pero por efecto "boomerang" el visor vuelve hacia el, golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente. Por el golpe, se le cae la primera hoja suelta en la que escribió y la foto de Sakura."

**Fin del p#o Flashback de hace unas 2 horas**

* * *

-…Demonios, Necesito un trago, donde puede haber un bar por aq…- Paro el muchacho al darse cuenta que al lado había un bar llamado "MALA MUERTE".

Entro a aquel lugar y varios sujetos horriblemente feos lo miraban amenazadoramente, en lo que, Naruto solo pudo sonreír nervioso mientras se acercaba a la barra. Cuando llego, vio la carta de precio de tragos, pero lo único que había escrito era "NO IMPORTA, TODO ES BUENO". Le pidió al mesero un tequila, terminándoselo, callo en la barra, golpeándose en la frente, pero demasiado concentrado en las penas que quería enterrar en esa noche, no sufrió el dolor.

-Veo que el zorro de nueve colas tiene penas…-

-¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?- Pregunto Naruto al origen de esa afirmación

-Yo, el portador del bijou de una cola- dijo un viejo que estaba sentado al lado de el.

-Imposible, Akatsuki los atrapo a todos menos a mí.

-Esos tipos alcanzaron a atrapar a tres con suerte, lo demás era puro cuento..la gente es capaz de decir tantas mentiras para impresionar- Declaro el viejo mientras sorbeteaba su cerveza- Por cierto, soy Sam-

Naruto no pudo desconfiar de aquel hombre, sentía como que era una buena persona aunque un poco fastidiosa, una buena persona- Me llamo, Naruto

-Un gusto, Naruto, y dime… ¿A que se deben tus penas si se puede saber?- Pregunto Sam

-Esta bien, te lo voy a contar, lo que pasa es que…- Y así el rubio, le explico al anciano todo el drama que tenia en su corazón, desde el momento en que conoció a la chica de sus sueños, hasta su retiro de la aldea-…pero entonces, se negó…tuve que ir solo a…- Parece que el muchacho no termina de contar…esperemos un poco…

…listo, Naruto termino- y por eso pienso rehacer mi vida- termino el rubio, tomando un poco de aire.

-Ya veo, mira hijo, yo, cuando tenia tu edad, hice lo mismo que tu, pase por la misma situación y sentí lo mismo que tu…y te diré que…me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

-¿Disculpa?

-No es bueno deshacerse de los problemas así como así, si, puede ser que lo de la aldea sea un poco comprensible, pero, por otra parte, rompiste el corazón de tus amigos por tu partida, y de la muchacha que tu a…

-Pero ella me lo partió a mí esa noche…como iba a perdonarla por…por…ser…feliz…- bajo un poco su enojo para sumirse en tristeza

-Y si, tal vez, como dijo ella¿fue un momento de pasión?, y si lo fue, los humanos cometen errores, ella se dio cuenta en ese momento de que le gustabas, tal vez, ese error no fue tan malo después de todo

-¿No fue tan malo¿Gustarle?...ella solo quiere que me ocupe de su embarazo engatusándome con la escusa de que me ama, no voy a dejar que juegue con mis sentimientos

-Hijo, se de lo que hablo, amar también es confiar ciegamente en alguien…dime…con acusarla de arpía aprovechadora… ¿Estas confiando en ella?

-Pues yo…

-¿Confías en ella?

-Si pero…

-Entonces no veo el problema, algo me dice que ella confesó sinceramente sus sentimientos, según me contaste.

-¿Tu crees?

-Mira, para que te animes, tocare algo en el piano…-el viejo se sienta al frente de un piano que había en el bar- ¿Qué toco?

-Toca Sam, Toca, "As time goes by"- Pidió el rubio, un poco melancólico

-No se si pueda, estoy un poco oxidado

-Te la puedo tararear…(tararea la primera parte de la canción)- con esto, el viejo comienza a tocar lo que Naruto tarareo

-Espera- Interrumpió Naruto- Cántala también, por favor

Y el viejo comenzó a cumplir la petición, empezó a interpretar "As time goes by"

Mientras la canción estaba en el ambiente, Naruto comenzó a recordar, con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, todos los momentos felices con su chica favorita, cuando lo curaba, cuando casi le dio de comer, cuando la llevaba a su casa, dos oportunidades en que casi la besa…PERO…Empezó a recordar sus golpes, tres veces lo mando al hospital por pequeñeces, estuvo tres días ignorando al rubio, recordó los tratos de cuando eran chicos, el rechazo de su amada, cuando se transformo en Sasuke para poder quitarle un beso…TUVO QUE TRANSFORMARSE EN ESE TIPO PARA PODER RECIBIR ESE CARIÑO QUE TANTO ANHELABA…también cuando dijo que era lo que mas odiaba y luego…Cuando pillo a Sasuke y Sakura en pleno acto sexual…esto hizo que la sonrisa del rubio se volviera en un rostro lleno de ira y con un puño, rompió la barra.

-MALDITA PERRA- grito el portador del zorro de nueve colas, empezando a soltar lagrimas- como quisiera odiar a esa zorra…pero no puedo…no puedo…simplemente…no…puedo…

-Niño- El viejo pone su mano en el hombro del muchacho- no la odies, aun eres joven, los dos son jóvenes, les queda mucho camino por recorrer, aprovecha el mensaje de este viejo…este viejo que lo perdió todo por el odio y que aun se sume en el arrepentimiento de sus actos…- el anciano empieza a mostrar un rostro triste por recordar su antigua vida, Naruto comprendió que el viejo fue como una bendición caída del cielo, una advertencia, una nota para su vida…el odio solo lleva a la soledad, en eso…recordó a sus amigos…y a cierto Uchiha que salvo de la soledad y el odio…seria sínico de su parte sumirse ante tales sentimientos…

-Gracias Viejo- le dijo el muchacho, comprendiendo un poco más su situación

-Ve por ella amigo…y recuerda…tu pagas la cuenta por hacerme recordar malos tiempos- dijo Sam mostrando una sonrisa igual que la de Naruto, pero el muchacho ya se había ido.

-Abuelo¿que hace afuera?- un niño se dirigió a Sam- ¿no ve que usted esta enfermo?...usted no puede salir de su cuarto, venga…-y así, el niño se llevo a Sam

-Nieto, no pasa nada, solo déjame jugar con Fred- decía el viejo mientras era jalado

-No, su amigo imaginario de nuevo…mejor le doy sus pastillas…espero que no haya contado esa historia de que se llama Sam de nuevo- se preocupaba el niño de su abuelo loco

-Casa…casa… ¡CASA!...-gritaba el supuesto "Sam" mientras lo encerraban en una habitación que tenia escrito "SAM, paciente en observación familiar, demente"

* * *

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos de ese lugar…

-"Demonios, no debí comer esos camarones antes de salir, parece que estaban rancios…"-pensaba Sakura mientras se sujetaba el estomago por el dolor-"…Espero poder detener a Naruto-kun a tiempo…maldición…parece que voy a vomitar…".

Y así se fue todo el camino, pobrecita.

* * *

En esos momentos, algo pasaba en las catacumbas secretas del cementerio familiar de los Hyuga. Un Hokage atado de cuerpo en una silla, con cinta adhesiva en la boca, intentando gritar.

De pronto, entra una persona con un cuchillo a la sala. La cual, no es nadie mas, ni nadie menos que…Hinata (aplausos, por favor)

-Es bueno verte Sasuke, es hora de que esta aldea PAGUE por romperle el alma a mi lindo Zorrito, y como bien se sabe, el rebaño no es nadie sin su pastor…que comience la fiesta, Sasuke-kun…

Hinata pone una canción en la radio y comienza a cantarla mientras baila sensualmente con el cuchillo, acercándose a Sasuke

Hinata:

Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs.

Hinata le quita la cinta de la boca a Sasuke y le besa con lujuria en los labios.

-Me gustaría darte más de mí…pero no te lo mereces, basura- Hinata le vuelve a poner la cinta.

Empieza a hacer un pequeño stripteases, empezando por desabrocharse un poco la blusa, dejando un vistazo bastante provocador de sus grandes pechos. Mientras canta con su voz de niña tímida y seductora

Hinata:

Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do,  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,  
Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you.

Termina su espectáculo, revelando una polera sin mangas con gran cuello, que no deja mucho a la imaginación, y unos jeans cortados cerca de donde comienzan las piernas, revelando perfecta figura bien dotada.

Hinata:

Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your friends, they all come crawlin,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please... Please...

Se acerca a Sasuke…y con el cuchillo…le corta la oreja…Sasuke llega a aullar de dolor, pero como tiene la cinta en la boca no se escucha muy bien el grito de ayuda.

-Alo, alo¿hay alguien ahí?- bromea Hinata con la oreja del Hokage en la mano. Luego, comienza a cantar de nuevo mientras va a otro cuarto…

Hinata 

Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see that it makes no sense at all,  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor,  
'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you.

Llega al otro cuarto y saca un bidón de gasolina…regresa al lugar donde tiene prisionero a Sasuke y empieza a rociarle bencina, el muchacho intenta gritar de dolor, por el contacto de la gasolina con la herida de la oreja, pero Hinata sigue cantando, con esa seductora y tímida voz que tiene.

Hinata:

Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your friends, they all come crawlin,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please... Please...

Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you,  
Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
Stuck in the middle with you.

Termina de rociarle bencina y le quita la cinta de la boca a Sasuke.

-¡NO IRAS A QUEMARME ¿VERDAD¡HINATA, TE METERAS EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS POR ESTO!...¡POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS!...¡NO ME QUEMES!...¡TE LO RUEGO!

-¡Cállate, mierda¡por lo menos muere con dignidad, infeliz!- Y con esa declaración de nuestra lunática Hinata, prende un fosforo y lo lanza hacia la zona llena de bencina…El Uchiha empieza a gritar mientras es quemado vivo…una Hinata observa la escena con una sonrisa sicópata en la cara…la piel del muchacho "vengador" empieza a burbujear y a derretirse, empezando a descubrir la carne de músculos…Hinata lo único que puede hacer es…reírse…Reírse mientras quema vivo al Hokage.

Luego de unos minutos, La chica se cansa y le lanza agua al cadáver ardiendo del ex líder, para apagarlo…se acerca y lo toma

* * *

-Bien, como van los preparativos para la llegada de Naruto-

-Muy bien jefe, esta todo como esta planeado-

-Excelente, con el kyuubi en nuestro poder, nada nos detendrá para cumplir nuestro objetivo-

-Si, jefe, nuestro sueño mas anhelado…MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-imbécil, no te rías antes que yo…MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-…¿Puedo ahora?...-

-si-

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Así, las dos personas misteriosas esperan el momento de hacer marchar su malvado plan

* * *

Pero otros ya lo pusieron en marcha…

Hinata sostiene el cuerpo de Sasuke y le saca el mango del cuchillo que le metió en su miembro.

-Creo que voy a ser la única que te saboree en este estado, bastardo- la muchacha lame el mango que acaba de sacarle al muerto y sin nada mas que decir, tira el cuerpo calcinado y ultrajado a un foso- fase 1, COMPLETA

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. El peor capitulo

**Capitulo 4: El peor capitulo**

Lejos de esa mierda de aldea llena de mierdas de gente, una mierda de persona camina a una mierda de vacaciones…mierda…si…

-Demonios, ese maldito viejo loco casi me convence, gracias a dios cuando fui al baño leí la placa de su pieza…Sam… ¡¿Quién rayos puede llamarse Sam?!...Si le hubiera hecho caso, estaría humillándome ante toda esa maldita aldea…"Hola a todos, soy Naruto, vine a preguntar si me aceptarían de nuevo en su aldea, los quiero mucho a todos"…bah!...Naruto Uzumaki ya no se humilla ante nadie y menos delante de esa pila de mierdas que llaman "aldeanos indefensos y desamparados"…de indefensos tienen el nombre y de desamparados el culo…- Seguía quejándose y caminando Naruto- Es mejor que siga con mi Bitácora…Espera…y la hoja que tenia la poesía…¿Dónde?...¿Donde cara…?…¿Dónde la metí?...¡Espera!...

"-Bueno, adiós pasado- Y con esto ultimo, el muchacho tira el visor al lago, pero por efecto "boomerang" el visor vuelve hacia el, golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente. Por el golpe, se le cae la primera hoja suelta en la que escribió y la foto de Sakura."

-…Ahí se me cayo esa maldita hoja, tengo que ir a recuperarla…si alguien la lee…si ella la…- se pone rojo de vergüenza y corre al lago donde tiro las cosas.

Mientras, una pelirosa hace el recorrido para encontrar el perdón de aquel hombre que ama.

-Demonios, los muelles están tan lejos…nunca voy a llegar a parar a Naruto… ¿porque no me di cuenta antes?- Estaba apunto de llorar cuando…-No…lo alcanzare…así tenga que exprimir hasta la ultima energía de mi cuerpo-

Así, la muchacha acumula poder en sus pies y comienza a correr a gran velocidad.

-¡Aquí voy!- Grito la chica mientras corría -"Esa vez no pude detener a Sasuke, no tenia la determinación, pero contigo la tengo, tu me la das, siempre" Pensaba mientras corría la zorra (si…se me escapo, demándenme…mejor no)

Los dos muchachos, corren para encontrar lo perdido…uno por una hoja que lo pondría en vergüenza y otra por el hombre no sale de su corazón.

Naruto iba a toda velocidad recriminándose por escribir tal hoja llena de puros…bueno, una hoja melosa, de las que cualquiera que la lea vomitaría…-"¿Por qué se me tuvo que caer precisamente esa hoja?, maldita sea, espero que nadie la lea, y ella mucho menos" Pensaba el rubio mientras corría

Sakura no se quedaba atrás, iba un poco mas lento que el chico, pero estaba mas cerca –"¿Pero que le digo cuando lo vea¿Cómo le digo que lo amo?...será mejor hacer lo de siempre, escuchar mi corazón" Pensaba mientras corría la muchacha

-Lo siento chica, estas sola en esto, yo me voy de parranda con tu hígado, adiós- Dijo su corazón, mientras empacaba e iba en dirección al hígado.

Naruto corría mas y mas -"Estúpida hoja, estúpida inspiración, estúpido lápiz.

Sakura corre con todas sus fuerzas –Debo…-

Naruto aumenta la velocidad- Ir…

Sakura sigue aumentando- más…

-Rapido…

-Para…

-Recuperar…

-Lo que perdí…

-En ese…

-Lugar…

-Toronja…

-no lo…

-debo…

-perder…

-otra…

-¡VEZ!- Grita la Haruno, pero se detiene en un lago, ya que una hoja y una foto le llama la atención- ¿Qué es esto?- Toma una foto en donde sale ella y lee una hoja que había al lado- Oh…dios…mío-

Naruto llega…pero no al lago…se encuentra con dos preciosidades de mujer

-Hola chicas¿como les baila?- preguntaba el zorro al estilo galán

Las tipas se reían tímidamente

De pronto, el rubio recuerda…

-¡¡MIERDA¡¡LA HOJA!!…Lo siento chicas, pero debo irme…-y corre de nuevo

Ahora si llega al lago y se encuentra con una horrible sorpresa…Al frente de el, esta la única persona que no deseaba ver en su vida, la chica flor de cerezo

Sakura se da cuenta de la presencia de Naruto y esconde las cosas detrás de su espalda.

Los dos se miran, ninguno de los dos sabe como reaccionar, uno de ellos, piensa el porque esta ella ahí, porque no lo deja en paz, primero lo molesta en su mente y ahora se hace presente… ¿acaso no quiere que el rubio se des estrese?

Mientras, la chica, se encuentra pensando, que si el la odiaba de verdad, por un lado, demostró un enfado increíble cuando se fue de la aldea, y también, al ver su foto tirada, la foto que Naruto le pidió, para nunca olvidarla…pero por otro lado, esa hoja melosa que estaba al lado, no expresaba odio, expresaba esperanza, esperanza de ser feliz de nuevo y darles a los demás una oportunidad, en especial en ella.

Se quedaron en silencio por harto rato, verde contra azul, rosado contra amarillo, rojo contra naranjo, flor contra zorro, Boca Juniors contra River Plate…mujer contra hombre, hijo contra padre, URSS contra EEUU, U de Chile contra Colo-colo, Spielberg contra mi…todo se enfrento ese mismo instante en un silencio incomodo…ninguno sabia como reaccionar…hasta que…

-¿Qué…mierda…haces…tu aquí?- pregunto serenamente el chico, ocultando todo interés.

-Bueno…yo…vine…a…bueno…yo…te…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a- se encontraba muy nerviosa al parecer nuestra "amiga"

-¡Habla de una p#a vez, Quieres!- se desesperó el rubio

-¡¡TE AMO!!- Grito la chica, soltando todos sus sentimientos en un aullido que ahuyentaría a cualquiera

El muchacho se quedo perplejo, empezaron a salirle lagrimas, pero no eran de felicidad ni tristeza, era por aguantar la…

-XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…_-Se detubo en su burlesca risa para mirar de nuevo a Sakura y se volvio a reir descaradamente-_…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-

-¿De que te ríes?- empezaba a sollozar la muchacha por la burla de Naruto

-Ni tu misma te la crees, perra, es mas imbécil la que cree convencer al imbécil- seguía el burlón zorro

-¿De que hablas Naruto-kun?, es verdad-

-No me diga así, soy Naruto-san o el gran Naruto-sama para ti¡ruca!-

-Por favor, no me hagas esto- empezaba a llorar

-"Por favor no me hagas esto…blabla blabla…", vete a tu casa mejor y sigue mojándote por el arrogante ese-

-Naruto, el ya no significa nada para mi, esa noche no significo nada excepto…que se aclararon mis sentimientos hacia ti…-

-Yo no me acosté con nadie para aclarar los míos…pero tal vez debí hacerlo…soy un tonto…

-¿Qué?

-Tenía a la Hyuga comiendo de la palma de mi mano y no la hice…después de que desarrollo ese cuerpazo…y no lo aproveche, porque tuve que enamorarme de ti, siempre ciego por ti…los placeres que eh perdido… ¡MALDICION, QUE BUENA ESTA ESA TIPA!

-¿Hinata?

-Dah!...¿de quien mas va a ser?…¿de "planalandia"?- decía apuntando a la mujer que tenia al frente

La muchacha no podía parar las lágrimas de sus ojos…pero de pronto, se le ilumino la cabeza…pensó

-Di mas- susurro la chica

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el intrigado Uzumaki

-Desahógate, dime todo lo que siempre quisiste decirme- al fin Sakura lo encaro

-¿Quieres que me desahogue?...¡¿QUE ME DESAHOGUE?!

-Eso mismo, que te desahogues, por todo lo que el pueblo y yo te "hicimos"…¿no estabas estresado?...¡llorón!...yo voy a ser el pañuelo para sonarte lo moco que tienes en el cerebro…vamos…¡TE ESTOY RETANDO UZUMAKI!

Naruto no podía creerlo, las palabras que provenían de ella¿lo estaba retando?...¿que derecho tiene de retarlo?...

-Parece que cuando anotaste tu nombre en el libro del bingo se te fue todo lo hombre…el niño no soporto mas y se fue llorando a California…"mua mua"- Decía con burla la chica pelirosa – el Naruto que conocí encaraba todo, si lo golpeaban en una mejilla, el daba la otra…eso es lo que me enamoro de ti, no te detenías ante nada por cumplir tus objetivos…pero de pronto, se te dificulta el camino para uno y te largas a llorar en vez de reclamar lo tuyo…das pena Uzumaki…¡Vamos, te doy la posibilidad de desahogarte en mi hombro!- Aun se burlaba la muchacha.

Naruto comenzó a ser dominado por sus mas oscuros pensamientos, esa niña se burlaba de el, la misma de hace 5 años, lo había dado todo en el pasado y seguía burlándose…esto empezó a desarrollar un "tick" nervioso en el ojo.

"Mierda, esto no me gusta" Pensaba el kyuubi en su interior.

El muchacho pesco un palo grueso que estaba cerca de el (10 cm de radio) , mientras la chica tenia cerrados los ojos en señal de triunfo, y lo escondió en la espalda, sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta.

-Sakura-chan…- llamo el chico con su sonrisa de siempre, calmado y como si todo el estrés se hubiera ido

Ella abrió los ojos, su plan de sobrecargar el Estrés de Naruto funciono. Ahora no se iría del continente y tal vez la perdonaría de una vez por toda, ya que, empezó a usar el "chan" de nuevo...

-Si, Naruto-Kun-

-Tienes razón, necesito desahogarme y solo lo podría hacer con la chica que siempre quise, Sakura-chan- Declaraba el rubio con ojitos llorosos

La chica abrió sus brazos –Ven, siempre podrás desahogarte conmigo, Mi zorro-

Pero en el momento en que Naruto se acercaba, el chico saca el palo de su espalda y golpea a la chica en la mejilla, sonando los huesos de la mandíbula y mandándola a unos metros.

-Gracias por dejar que me desahogue contigo¡PERRA!

El rubio se acerca a la muchacha y la golpea de nuevo en las costillas, haciéndolas crujir…ella grita de dolor

-Esto es por los golpes…

La golpea en el estomago, sonando la destrucción de un órgano….grita de nuevo

-Esto es por que me odias…

Le pega una patada en la cabeza a la chica, haciendo sonar el cráneo de esta…se muerde la lengua la muchacha

-Esto es por rechazarme siempre que te defendía de los insultos de sasuke…

Le pega con el palo en la cara a la chica…esta grita

-Esto es acostarte con ese imbécil…

La golpea en las costillas…ya no tiene fuerzas para gritar de dolor

-Esto es por…no se porque…pero esto es divertido y relajante

Y así le sigue golpeando, mientras ella, intenta aguantar los golpes, iba a soportar el dolor, todo para que el se desahogara…pero lo ultimo la dejo perpleja…

-Y esto es porque te odio Frentona de mierda- y le mete el palo por el…costado de las costillas

Al final la odiaba…no podía soportarlo, las palabras le afectaron tanto que no tenia motivos para curarse, había perdido a Naruto. Mientras estaba tirada moribunda con dos órganos en peligro y varios huesos rotos. Sollozaba por tener retumbando esas palabras. Se lo habían dejado todo en claro.

El rubio tiro el palo hacia un lado.

-Me siento…mejor…mas bien...libre…ya no tengo ese molesto tick…siento como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

Y así, el muchacho estaba dispuesto a marcharse, hasta que, por su mente, empezaron a aparecer, independiente los malos, los momentos en que la chica lo cuidaba, cuando demostraba preocupación por el…recordó los momentos en los que Sakura demostraba ser esa chica de la cual se enamoro fervientemente…

-demonios, maldita frentona…- Y el rubio dio media vuelta.

El chico se dirigió hacia Sakura, la cual no podía dejar de llorar y tomándola por el mentón por sorpresa, la beso…

Naruto dio un beso que había añorado por 5 malditos años, un beso que solo quería sacar la horrible experiencia de haber besado al arrogante de Sasuke, EL beso que demostraba EL amor que le tenia.

Sakura correspondió el primer beso que había añorado por 5 malditos años, un beso que solo quería sacar la horrible experiencia de haber perseguido a un maldito pervertido vengador, EL beso que demostraba EL amor que le tenia.

(y blablablabla…ya falta poco para pasar a la parte interesante que salva del capitulo)

Se despegaron y Naruto susurro- Alcánzame en dos días Sakura-Chan, o no me volverás a ver

Y así, se marcho el rubio

La chica lo único que tenia en mente, era sonreír…y curarse o se morirá pronto ¬¬

* * *

Mientras toda esa mamonearía paso lejos de Konoha, otras cosas pasaban dentro de esta

Tenten comienza a despertar

-¿Qué…que me golpeo?- la chica se da cuenta rápidamente que esta con grilletes de chacra en las muñecas y colgando de la pared- ¿pero que demonios?

-Parece que te diste cuenta que estamos atrapado- dijo Neji a su lado, también colgando

-Podría deshacer estos grilletes, pero lo que me golpeo canceló todo flujo de chakra en mi…yo solo buscaba información…- Decía un lloroso Jiraiya

-Cállate pervertido, si no estuviera atada te daría un buen golpe- Dijo Tsunade que estaba al lado de el, de la misma manera- ¿Por qué estamos toda la aldea en esta prisión?, parece que a todos nos golpearon

-Y al parecer con una pala, ya que todos tenemos los flujos de chakra paralizados, palas problemáticas, la debilidad de los ninjas- explico Shikamaru también prisionero.

-Veo que ya saben lo que les paso…pero no saben lo que va a pasar- decía una figura entre las sombras

-¿QUE QUIERES CON NOSTROS INFELIZ Y QUIEN RAYOS ERES?- Gritaba Kiba exaltado

-Aquí esta Hinata- Decía la chica mientras salía de entre las sombras

-¡¿Hinata?!- gritaron todos al unisonó

-No, si voy a ser Woody Allen…Claro que soy Hinata, burdos imbéciles

-Hija¿Qué significa esto?- decía el encarcelado Hiashi

-Cállate, viejo decrépito, estoy cumpliendo la venganza de Naruto, la que el no tubo deseos de hacer, aunque lo hayan tratado como basura…pero yo si la hare….por eso, los golpee a todos con una pala y los encerré en este lugar…luego, destruiré esta mierda de aldea y después de ir a buscar a mi amado, haremos una aldea nueva, la aldea se llamara "Narutopia"…en la cual, mierdas como los que viven en este lugar no existirán, solo descendientes de nuestro amor, solo nosotros, el y yo, yo y el…bien, pero no vine a malgastar mi saliva con ustedes, solo vine a buscar a la Haruno para matarla por romper el corazón a mi…esperen…¿Dónde esta?

-eeehmm…Hinata…ella se anoto en el libro del bingo y salió a buscar a Naruto… ¿no sabias?- le dijo Tenten

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito la sorprendida Hyuga- Esa p#a…quiere aprovecharse de nuevo de Naruto…no se lo permitiré- dicho esto, la chica salió de la mazmorra y se dirigió a su pieza.

-No dejare que le haga daño a mi lindo zorrito, no la dejare- Murmuraba la muchacha mientras empacaba elementos de tortura del siglo XV- no importa lo que haga, la voy a matar si o si-

Y así, se tomo sus cosas y fue en persecución de Sakura.

**CONTINUARA…si…aun no acaba…en serio ¬¬**


	5. No soy otro Fanfic Adolecente…

**Capitulo 5: No soy otro ****Fanfic**** Adolecente…**

¡AY! Duele- se quejaba una chica de pelo rosado mientras se curaba el cuerpo- Menuda paliza me dio…pero bueno…esto no es nada comparado a las cosas que le decía en la infancia- empezaba a recordar esos tristes momentos, cuando le vino a la mente el momento esperanzador: "Alcánzame en dos días Sakura-Chan, o no me volverás a ver".- Claro que te voy a alcanzar, Mi Naruto-kun-

* * *

-Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de…- repetía la Hyuga mientras corría- te alcanzo y te mato, Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de… Hija de…-

Corría a una velocidad casi invisible, con una sed de sangre que hasta el kyuubi envidiaría

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de esas dos, un chico bastante feliz, caminaba a sus estupendas vacaciones.

-Finalmente puedo descansar…FINALMENTE…con esos golpes que le di a Sakura el otro día, va a estar curándose por meses y no va a alcanzarme…jejejeje…Aun que la quiera mucho…tendrá que esperarse 3 años, yo eh esperado 5 años, es casi lo justo…aunque casi la mato, pero por eso le perdonare 2 años…bien…¡A CALIFORNIA!…-

El rubio empezó a caminar pero de pronto escucho el mas espantoso de los ruidos…un gruñido que avisaba peligro y muerte…el gruñido provenía de su estomago…

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!...-grito Naruto, dándose cuenta que no come desde que salió de la aldea –Debí prepara mis cosas antes de salir… ¡¿porque eres tan estúpido, Naruto?!...¿que veo?... ¿un puesto de ramen?... ¡que oportuno!- Y el ojiazul corrió hacia el local para comer

* * *

-jefe, el detector dice que Naruto se aproxima a nuestro puesto falso de Ramen…parece que el plan esta dando sus frutos- decía el ex vendedor de sillones a una figura sombría

-Y que lo digas mi fiel lacayo, ahora…¡PONTE A TRABAJAR, HAY UN PEDIDO EN LA BARRA DE ESE HOMBRE!- Dijo la figura sombría mientras indicaba al hombre que esperaba su pedido…el cual no era otro mas que…¡¿Deidara?!

-Que hambre…-Murmuraba Deidara mientras hacia origami con las servilletas

* * *

Pero algo se cocina con la Haruno…se esta recuperando muy rápido…

-Que bueno que tome esos entrenamientos extras con Tsnuade-sensei…me demoraría meses en curar todas estas heridas…pero la que llevo dentro no puedo curarla tan fácilmente- decía poniéndose triste y colocando una mano en su pecho…-Por eso, debo ir con Naruto, ya paso un día…demonios, me queda solo uno para alcanzarlo…¡vamos!...¡cúrate rápido, estúpido cuerpo!-

Pero en ese lugar, había una hyuga observando detrás de un árbol

-Así que la perra ya se encontró con Narutito…bueno, ella no sabe nada de lo que ah pasado en Konoha…mmm…creo que me hare pasar por la vieja Hinata, para seguirla pretendiendo que soy su amiga…y cuando menos se lo espere…Zaz!...Muajajajajajajajajaja-Murmuraba el plan la ex tímida Hinata.

Salió del árbol y se empezó a acercar a Sakura, fingiendo timidez

-Sa…sa…Sakura-chan…-dijo la muchacha de cabellos azules con introvertida voz- ¿estas bien?

-Hinata¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

-Vi…vine a ayudarte…su…supe que Te fu…fuiste de la aldea pa…para salvar a Na…na…naruto-kun-

-pues si, y ahora tengo que encontrarme con el en un día se me va para siempre…no quiero que eso pase, Hinata, no quiero-

-Pues…y que tal si te ayudo a encontrarte con el-

-Pero Hinata… ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?, a ti te gusta Naruto ¿no?-

Hinata le dio una fingida sonrisa de apoyo -Si Naruto es feliz contigo, yo también seré feliz- "¡Feliz seré cuando Naruto me haga suya encima de tu cuerpo cercenado, maldita mierda!"

Sakura se alegro al ver el apoyo de la chica Hyuga y se abrazo a ella- Gracias, Hinata, no sabes lo mucho que necesito apoyo en este momento-

-No te preocupes…cuenta conmigo…Sakura…cuenta conmigo…-dijo terminando con una cara sicópata la chica.

-Bien, ahora voy a terminar de curar estas heridas para volver a la persecución de mi amado Naruto- Decía la Haruno mientras deshacía el abrazo

-Yo…yo voy a preparar la tienda, debes descansar después de curarte para ve…verte radiante ante Naruto-kun- le aconsejaba Hinata.

Hinata fue a donde dejo su bolso y saco una pequeña tienda de dormir.

-curarte no servirá de nada…esta noche te mueres…jejeje- murmuraba la niña de ojos grises mientras observaba un hacha que guardo en su bolso junto a la tienda- hoy te mueres, zorra…

* * *

Ahora volvemos al calabozo donde están todas las mierdas…

-Bien, les voy a explicar algo¡Escúchenme!- Grito Jiraiya para llamar la atención de todos los presentes- pude cancelar un poco del efecto del bloqueo de la pala…asi que tengo lo suficiente para liberar a uno de ustedes…al que libere, deberá ir a buscar a Sakura y advertirle…pero la pregunta… ¿Quién de nosotros será el que vaya?...Que opinas, Tsunade-

-Yo ya no tengo que tomar decisiones, pregúntenle al "Hokage responsable" que lo haga…no se como el consejo denegó el nombramiento de Naruto como líder…era el mas apto para el cargo…- se dirigió a uno de los viejos del consejo furiosa la rubia.

-Este no es momentos de reproches- dijo uno de los viejos del consejo que también estaba encarcelado…frente a la rubia

-Pero, díganme… ¿Dónde esta el "buen" Sasuke ahora?¡eh?!

* * *

Mientras, en la junta de los Kage

-Parece que el Kage de la Hoja no ah llegado- mencionaba el Mizukage

-Eso es evidente…creo que saben lo que significa…- les incitaba a recordar el Tsuchikage

-Por favor, no lo hagan…se los ruego…-rogaba asustado Gaara, el Kazekage.

-¡FILA DE CONGA!- Gritaron todos menos Gaara, el cual estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y con las manos intentando taparse las orejas

Kages (menos Gaara):

Conga… Conga… Con…¡ga!

Conga… Conga… Con…¡ga!

Conga… Conga… Con…¡ga!

No ahí nadie de Kono…¡ha!

Tubi…tubi…du…¡bi!

"¿Y Naturo quiere ser como ellos?" Pensaba el desesperado Gaara, el cual no estaba de humor para aguantar esa fila de conga.

* * *

- Conga… Conga… Con… ¡ga!... Conga… Conga… Con… ¡ga!-Cantaba Naruto mientras se acercaba al puesto de ramen

* * *

-Bien, entonces, mejor que vaya alguien de voluntario…-mencionó Jiraiya mientras veía quien se ofrecia.

-¡YO!...¡YO ME OFRESCO!...¡MIRENME!...¡YO QUIERO IR!

-Neji¿vas tu?- Pregunto Jiraiya al Hyuga de pelo castaño

-No, quiero me esta agradando este lugar

-¡YO QUIERO IR!...-

-¿Shikamaru?- Jiraiya miro al perezoso

-Es muy problemático- contesto sin muchas ganas

-¿Quién puede ir?- se pregunto el pervertido

-¡YO!...¡PORFAVOR!...-

-¡PARA DE GRITAR¡¿QUE QUIERES TENTEN?!-

-Yo quiero ir a advertirle a Sakura…-

-Pero Tenten…necesitamos…-

-A alguien, por eso me ofrezco…por favor…quiero hacer algo útil…por favor…prometo hacerlo bien…quiero ser importante…yo también soy parte de esta serie…por favor…

-¿La enviamos?- le pregunto el peligris a todos los demás

-¡QUE VAYA Y SE CALLE!

-Esta bien, Tenten, iras a por ella- dijo derrotado Jiraiya, y con la mirada deshace las esposas que sujetaban a Tenten- Pero rápido, antes que Hinata la encuentre...Yo me quedo por si regresa…sin chakra aun puedo defender a esta gente…además, aquí veo a todas las chicas de la mejor manera posible- decía esto ultimo con la tremenda cara de pervertido

-Cuenten conmigo- y así la chica partió…pero luego volvió, porque se equivoco de camino

-Estamos perdidos- mencionó Ino

* * *

Sakura termino de curarse y entro en la tienda en donde estaba Hinata con dos bolsas de dormir.

-Bu…bueno Sakura, descansa para que mañana vayamos a donde Naruto-kun-

-Esta bien Hinata…-se metió en su saco y se dio vuelta al lado contrario de donde estaba Hinata-…y gracias por todo…

Dicho esto, Hinata espero un poco de tiempo…hasta que escucho la respiración de Sakura…la respiración que indicaba…que estaba durmiendo…

-Perfecto…-la chica se levanto y salió de la tienda…dirigiéndose a su bolso, el cual estaba a unos metros de la carpa.

Mientras tanto, Sakura despierta de repente – Tengo que ir al baño…-

La chica sale de la tienda, sin que Hinata se fije y se va a unos arbustos…en esos momentos, se acerca un Chacal a la tienda, se fija que tiene el símbolo hyuga y entra a la tienda…

-Grrr…grrr…gr…grrr (¿Neji¿estas aquí?)

En eso, la chica hyuga vuelve con un hacha, acercándose con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se pone al lado de la tienda y comienza a cortarla con el hacha…mientras se escuchan los chillidos que provienen de adentro (pobre chacal). Hinata continúa dándole hachazos a la tienda, aplanando y cortándola

-Esto…es…por…Naruto…y…por…querer…separarme…de…el…perra…- Decía la muchacha mientras daba hachazos. Al detenerse, sonríe al ver que órganos y músculos están esparcidos por todo el lugar…"te veré en el infierno, Sakura" pensaba la inocente sicópata.

-¡Hinata!...¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- Grito la pelirosa, volviendo de hacer sus necesidades. Corriendo a ver lo que paso en la tienda

La ojigris queda pasmada al saber que no era ella la que estaba dentro de la carpa…y antes de que la Haruno la notara…tiro el hacha a unos arbusto y comenzó a llorar para actuar.

-Y…y…yo…es...taba…dentro de la tienda…cuando…cuando…un…un…horrible animal me ataca…por suerte…Aprendí una técnica explosiva de un libro de la biblioteca de mi clan…entonces la probé con esa bestia y exploto, arruinando la tienda y exparsiendose por todas partes…Sakura…tuve mucho miedo- empezaba a llorar en el hombro de Sakura (que buena actriz)

-Tranquila Hinata…ya paso…que bueno que tuviste suerte…- susurraba la pelirosa para calmar a su "amiga"

"Suerte tuviste tu, carajo" pensaba la muchacha hyuga furiosa en sus adentros.

* * *

Neji, sintio un gran dolor en su corazón

-¿Que pasa, Neji?- le pregunto Chouji alarmado

(Música de fondo - "Everybody hurts – R.E.M.")

-Siento…como si acabara de perder un amigo- mencionó Neji mirando hacia arriba

La imagen de su amigo Chacal se atravesaron en su mente…mientras se desvanecía en el cielo. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del Hyuga

"Chacal… ¿por que?" pensaba apenado el chico

* * *

**Flahback**

Neji y el chacal comiendo Ramen juntos

-chacal, gracias por darle esa paliza al Uchiha- le agradeció Neji

-Grrr..grr…gr…grrr…( gracias por pagarme por ello, Neji-san)

-Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-

- grr…gr…grrrrr…(yo también lo creo)

El chacal le entrega un medallón al muchacho

-¿Que es esto?

- grr…gr… grr…gr… grr…gr… grr…(esto simboliza que cada vez que me necesites, estaré para ti, amigo)

-…Chacal…gracias- y así, los dos se abrazaron como dos buenos amigos

-Prométeme que no me dejaras solo-

- gr… grr…gr…(te lo prometo, Neji, te lo prometo)

**Fin flashback**

* * *

Neji fijo su mirada en el medallón que le regalo su amigo animal y grito -¡CHACAL!- retumbo en todas partes, mientras lloraba.

Chouji miro a Neji con pena en su rostro pensó "Todos hieren, Neji, todos hieren sin querer"

* * *

Naruto se sienta en la barra del puesto de ramen…y se percata de la presencia de cierta persona

-¿Deidara?- le pregunta el rubio al…otro rubio

-¿Quien es?- pregunto el kyuubi

-Es Deidara- respondió Naruto

El artista se dio vuelta para saber quien lo llamo y vio al mismísimo chico zorro de siempre

-Naruto, WHATZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!- dijo Deidara sacando la lengua

-¿No…

-Dile que le mando saludos- dijo kiuuby

- WHATZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!- Grito Deidara con una de sus manos que sacaba la lengua

-¿No estabas…

- WHATZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!- Hizo Deidara con la otra mano que sacaba la lengua

-Dile que le mando saludos- mencionó el demonio zorro

-¿No…

- WHATZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!- Deidara descubriendo su pecho que sacaba la lengua

-¿No estabas…

- Espera, también tengo una boca en el…

-¡YA BASTA¡¿No que estaba muerto?!

-No… me hice el muerto…quiero dedicarme a mi pasión…me aburrí de perseguir bijou de mierda

-¡DILE QUE LE MANDO SALUDOS, MIERDA!- Grito el bijou de nueve colas

-por cierto, Deidara, el kyuubi te manda saludos- mencionó el rubio de los ojos azules

-Al parecer caíste en nuestra trampa mocoso…-

-¿Que?- Naruto voltea a ver quien le dijo eso, y no era nadie mas que el vendedor de sillones que conoció en Konoha- ¿No eres el vendedor de sillones que me dijo que tomara vacaciones?- pregunto confundido el chico

-El mismo, Naruto, y haz picado

-¿Que sucede aquí?- demando saber el chico zorro

-Veras Naruto- se acerco una figura sombría- Tu tienes algo que necesitamos

-¿Quien eres tu?... ¡Dime!

-Demonios¿donde están mis modales?, permíteme presentarme…yo soy…- la figura se saca la ropa que cubría su identidad

Naruto y Deidara quedaron pasmados.

-Tú eres…

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. ¡Shoujo tu hermana!

** Capitulo 6:**

**¡Shoujo tu hermana!**

* * *

Naruto y Deidara estaban pasmados al saber que la figura sombría, la cual le había tendido una "trampa" a nuestro héroe no era mas que…

-Eres el vocalista de R.E.M., Michael Stipe (Aplausos y chiflidos)-gritaron Naruto y Deidara con acto seguido, chillaron como quinceañeras en celo

- Exacto Amigos, lamento presentarme de este modo…

-Me gusta esa canción Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeverybody huuuuuuuuuuuuurts…soooooooooome tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimes- declaro el rubio de ojos azules

-Y a mi esa de la gente drogada y feliz- Anuncio Deidara

-Eee…bueno…este…yo no quería saber sus canciones favoritas, solamente quería hablar con Naruto, especialmente con, kyuubi-

-¿Con kyuubi¿Qué quieres con el¿También están detrás de los bijuus?

-Mocoso¿con quien estas gritando tanto?

-Con micheal Stipe, parece que también anda detrás de nosotros.

-Micheal?!...no seas imbécil, es amigo mío

-Naruto, yo ando buscando al kyubbi por otra razón, no quiero extraértelo, solo quiero que el me ayude- le explico el cantante activista

-¿Te ayude?

-Si, mira, ahora tengo que ir a una fiesta privada en este pueblo, muy importante, y necesito que alguien toque la guitarra y la batería para mi, es que…mi banda esta indispuesta en estos momentos…tuvieron que ir al amazonas a encadenarse en unos arboles, yo iba a ir pero…me dejaron abajo del avión.

-¡¿Como?!- pregunto Deidara

-Es una historia muy triste…

* * *

**Flashback de una celebridad (que recuerdo ****más**** guay)**

-¡¿Como que no me deja entrar al maldito avión?!- Grita enfadado Micheal

-Es que usted esta viejo y pelado…va a asustar a los niños- le expico la asafata

-¡¿Pero sabe quien soy yo¡Soy una persona muy importante!-

-No le creo

-A ver si le refresca la memoria…Losing my religion, trying to keep up with you. And I don't know if I can do it…¡a que me recuerda ahora!-

-¡¿Bruce Willies?!...menos a usted…váyase o llamo a seguridad…aunque usted sea duro de matar no es duro de sacar…fuera-

-¡Se aprovechan de que no me vengare¡Soy un buen chico!- Gritaba el cantante mientras lo sacaba seguridad- ¡QUE PESIMO SERVICIO!

**Fin del flashback ****más**** enternecedor del planeta Tierra**

* * *

-…Y desde entonces no veo a mis compañero…Peter…Mike… ¡¿Por qué?!...

-Estas igual de perturbado que yo, Deidara… ¿Deidara?…- Dijo Naruto pero vio que el artista al lado de el se había conmocionado ante esa historia

-Es…una mierda de historia…pero como es famoso…me llego…-declaraba Deidara triste al sentir las penas del cantante

-Bueno, vasta de sentimentalismos…-el cantante se saca las lagrimas de los ojos-…necesito la ayuda de kyubbi, es el mejor guitarrista del mundo…por favor Naruto, necesito a ese zorro para esa fiesta, por favor…

-No lo se, tengo que ir a Cali…

-No existe ese tal viaje, solo fue para atraerte hacia acá

-¡ME MINTIERON!... ¡NO, NO VOY A DEJAR A ESTE ZORRO TOCAR!

-tu no eres mi padre, cabro de porquería- alego el bijuu

-Yo soy tu cuerpo, así que tú haces lo que yo diga

-Pero Naruto, necesito tocar un poco, hace tiempo que no hago mis espectaculares solos con los que dejaba a todas las perras derramando por mi…jejeje-

-No lo se…

-Hazlo por mi…- le miro Micheal con cara de perrito rogando

-¿Bruce Willies?...esta bien…pero como va a tocar si esta adentro de mi…-

-Chiquillo imbécil, solo traspasó un poco de chakra para controlar tus manos y presto…seremos los rompecorazones de la fiesta…-

-Bien, Deidara, tu sabes tocar batería- le pregunta Bruc…Micheal al artista explosivo

-Por supuesto, la toco hasta que explota- Dijo Deidara esperando a que los demás se riera con ese chiste

(Kankurou toca en una batería el clásico "tu-rum…tiss")

Todos quedan en profundo silencio.

Michela rompe la incomodidad-…bueno…Naruto…aquí te voy a mostrar tu cuarto, para que descanses y en unas horas vamos a romper cabezas con nuestro acto.

-¿Esto no es una tienda de Ramen?- pregunto algo curioso porque hay una habitación en una tiendita

-Es mi casa…-Respondió triste el cantante-…bueno, y aquí te presento a mi amiga y fiel manager, Sasame-

-¡¿SASAME?!-Naruto se sorprende al ver Sasame después de tanto tiempo

-Oh…hola Naruto, tanto tiempo-

Los dos chicos estaban impresionados con el crecimiento del otro.

-eeeehmmm…y ¿Qué paso contigo todos estos años lind…Sasame?

-Nada, deje mi aldea, me fui con Micheal, soy su manager…eso, gua…Naruto-

-Bien¿que les parece si vamos a comer algo genial porque en unas horas daremos el mejor concierto de todos?- Menciona Micheal

-Ya se, preparare un pavo RELLENO para celebrar

-Genial, me gusta el RELLENO

-Sobre todo cuando es para ESPERAR hasta que se prepare el postre- se incorporó Deidara a la conversación

-Lo malo es cuando se abusa harto del RELLENO o uno se cansa de ESPERAR el postre

-Bueno lo voy a preparar, no me gusta hacer ESPERAR a la gente diciendo cosas de SOBRA-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón de la justicia

-Al fin la mujer maravilla me dio la pasada, hace días que necesitaba echarle un polvo a alguien- Decía superman mientras iba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de la mujer maravilla.

-Te estaba esperando, Super macho- le seducía la heroína mientras se sacaba la ropa exibiendo su voluminoso cuerpo…Espera, aquí no era donde quería llegar

* * *

Mientras tanto, con las perras…mierda…digo…mujeres que buscan al imbécil…eso.

-Falta poco tiempo, tengo que llegar donde Naruto antes de que sea tarde- Corría la pelirosa con miedo de no cumplir la condición de Naruto

-Es-espera Sakura…-le pedía cansada la Hyuga "No te precipites, aun ahí tiempo para acabar contigo de una puta vez"

Pero Sakura iba tan concentrada en correr que no se fijo en un letrero que vio Hinata

"Derecha – cementerio"

La ojigris le hecho una mirada a su bolso, sonriendo, al percatarse que trajo el "libro" que necesitaba.

-Sakura-chan, porque no vamos por este camino, es más corto, lo presiento-

-Bueno, tú nunca te equivocas, Hinata, vamos-

"Perra estúpida, que fácil es engañarla, soy genial" pensaba Hinata con una descarada sonrisa que Sakura no vio, ya que se a dentro en el camino al cementerio…

Pero lo que esta muchacha no conto, era que estaba siendo observada por cierta kunoichi entre los arbustos

-Maldita sea, ya se encontró con Sakura, pero¿Qué pretende llevándola al cementerio? Voy a seguirlas más de cerca- Y asi Tenten siguió con su persecución a escondidas.

* * *

Continuando en otra parte con la peste de estupidez que reciben nuestros ninjas.

-Bueno, Naruto, este es nuestro cuarto, solamente hay un inconveniente- menciono la colorina

-¿Qué inconveniente?, comparado a la mierda en donde vivía antes, esto es el cielo- Dijo emocionado el chico rubio.

(Kankurou toca en una batería el clásico "tu-rum…tiss")

-es que el problema esta en que solo hay una cama-

-No importa, dormiré en el suelo, además, es por una horas-

-No, de ninguna manera, no podría dejar que hicieras eso-

-Descuida, Sasame, yo estoy acostumbrado a… ¡AH!- Cuando Naruto dio un paso en la pieza, hizo un agujero con un pie al pisar y toda esa pierna se metió hasta el fondo, golpeándose en las bolas cuando la pierna cae por completa

-Por eso, el piso esta muy débil, ahí que ir con cuidado, la única parte reforzada es la cama-

-No importa, yo puedo dormir en el…-pero antes de terminar, se hunde mas y se empieza a hacer mas presión en su entrepierna-… ¿sa…bes?...¿por que no?...duermo en la cama también, no hay problema, solo es por una horas

Con ese acuerdo, todos comieron pavo relleno, Deidara comió extra con las manos mientras toqueteaba el pavo, pero nadie lo comento. Al llegar una hora prudente para dormir antes de la gran presentación, todos se fueron a sus dormitorios

-Oye, Naruto- Deidara se topo con el chico zorro- Te quería pedir perdón por todo lo que ah pasado entre todos nosotros

-No te preocupes, Deidara, teníamos 15 años, éramos jóvenes…-

En eso comienzan a recordar la bronca que había entre ellos (Capítulos 29-30 de la serie Shippuden, pero en todas las escenas, ellos la recuerdan como si tuvieran afro)

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, Nos vemos en unas horas-

-Igual-

Y así, los dos sacos de pelota se fueron a "dormir"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón de la justicia

-ASI…AH…MMMMHMM…DE SUPER LO TIENES TODO..AAAHAA…MMMHMM- Gritaba la Mujer maravilla mientras era envestida por Superman

ME…VUELVES…LOCO….CUANDO…HABLAS…ASI- le confesaba el superhéroe mientras le hacia llegar al éxtasis a su pareja…Esperen, esto no es parte de la historia¡farsantes!

* * *

En Konoha, todos estaban bajo la merced de…un golpe con una pala…Todos tenían los flujos de Chakra paralizados…eso es algo que los tenían en una completa desesperación

-¡UNA FLOR!... ¡UNA FLOR!...¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE ES UNA FLOR!- Gritaba "desesperadamente" Kakashi

-No, era una cigüeña- revelaba Shino, todos estaban jugando a las adivinanza, los insectos de Shino se agrupaban, hacían figuras, y todos intentaban adivinar…-Esta es la ultima forma, o si no, descubrirán que no tengo Chakra para pagarles-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron los insectos

-Ups-

* * *

En el cementerio

-Hinata¿estas segura que esto es un atajo?, no es por dudar de ti pero, esto parece un cementerio antiguo

Hinata puso cara de cordero degollado

–Estas diciendo que estoy mintiendo, Sakura-chan- se puso llorosa

-No, no, no, esta bien, lo siento, no debí haber dudado, sigamos-

"al fin voy a usar este libro, las cosas que uno encuentra en la biblioteca familiar, algo bueno que salga después de que todo mundo piense que estas ciega" Pensaba Hinata

Pero por otro lado, la pelirosa también tenia sus pensamientos "Espero que Sasuke no tenga SIDA¿Por qué me metí con ese imbécil¿Tenia que ser de este modo?"

No te preocupes mi adorada Sakura, las cosas están por empeorar, es una promesa de por vida…

* * *

-Bueno, tenemos que dormir en estas 2 horas…-mencionaba la incomoda Sasame en su lado de la cama "¿Carajo, como pudo desarrollar ese cuerpo en estos 5 años?"

-Si, para descansar un poco antes del gran concierto…-Naruto también estaba algo nervioso en su lado "mierda¿viste ese perfecto culo?, grita por ser cogido"

-Entonces cógelo, idiota- le sugería el kyubbi

"Pero es que…"

-Me vas a decir que por amor a la perra esa de la Haruno¿no vas a joderte a esta tipa?... ¡Hombre¡Ese cuerpo puede hacerle competencia a la Hyuga¡Aprovecha hombre, aprovecha!-

"No podría…"

-¡Métele mano, tarado, métele mano!-

"Maldita sea…"

-Adolecentes, si fue imposible ser uno, imagínense vivir dentro de uno…tan mamones para sus cosas…mira…no pienses en que estas engañando a esa maraca de Sakura, piensa que te estas haciendo un favor…-

"¿Un favor?"

-Exacto, tu eres un hombre…tienes necesidades, y además de la masturbación, existe otro tipo de cura para tus necesidades…y eso tiene el nombre de…Sexo casual…como lo que estaba haciendo la zorra cabeza de chicle…así que, ponte encima de ella y ¡HAZLE GRITAR LOS 51 ESTADOS, CARAJO!-

"¿No eran 50?"

-Puerto rico es un estado, créeme, soy un demonio, se de estas cosas-

"no digas estupideces…sexo casual…claro" Así termina su platica con el kyuubi y se da vuelta.

En ese momento, Sasame también estaba con una lucha interna con su libido y ella igualmente se dio vuelta, quedando los dos cara a cara, observando el cuerpo del otro, una se fijaba en los músculos marcados, los ojos azules y el pelo medio desordenado del otro…Mientras el chico, le echaba vistazo a la figura contorneada de la chica con las delgadas sabanas ayudadas por el pelo liso que recorría hasta la mitad de su torso. Los dos tenían los ojos brillantes por la lujuria, ninguno de los dos aguantaría el deseo

-¿Sexo casual?- Pregunto el rubio

-Sexo casual- le respondió la muchacha

Y sin nada mas que agregar, los dos se lanzaron en un beso lleno de deseo…no deseo amor, eso vale caca, si no, deseo de sentir el placer, un placer de una noche. Mientras se besaban, el rubio tomo la delantera y empezó a acariciar los glúteos de la chica, y con la otra empezó a masajearle uno de sus pechos, logrando que esta empezara a gemir suavemente ante el acto del rubio, ya que no solamente estaba tocando el trasero de la muchacha, si no, que esa mano empezara a bajar hacia la vagina de la colorina.

-¡Eso mierda¡Enséñale lo que podemos hacer¡Caramba!- animaba el zorro de nueve colas desde adentro

Naruto se tiro encima de Sasame y empezó a besarle el cuello, después en los pechos, luego, en el ombligo, para culminar en la entrepierna de la muchacha, cuando se encontró en aquel lugar, empezó a saborear la vagina de la chica, poco a poco, se adentraba en aquel lugar con la lengua, aumentando la excitación de aquella kunoichi.

-mmmhmm…Naru…oooh…me estas volviendo loca…aaaaaahaa…sabes usar …esa lengua…mmhmm- gemía Sasame, y cuando empezó a lubricar su entre pierna con sus fluidos, se decidió a tomar el control, empujando al chico y poniéndose encima de este- pero ahora me toca a mi¿no lo crees?...Naru-chan- dijo la muchacha esto ultimo, en tono sensual, lo cual derritió al "pobre" chico.

Bajo hasta encontrarse con el miembro erecto del ninja rubio, empezó a jugar con el, manoseándolo, de arriba a bajo y dándole tiernos besos y pequeñas lamida. Naruto solo empezó a gozar el momento, mientras la chica le practicaba sexo oral.

-Sa…same…me…voy…a…-sin termina de decirlo, el chico le tira el liquido blanco a la cara de su "amante", la chica, saco la boca del miembro del chico y empezó a sacarse el semen de la cara para saborearlo con los dedos.

-Parece que aun tiene que dar, Naru-chan…empecemos de una maldita vez- Y entonces, Sasame se tiro al cuerpo de Naruto y empezaron la placentera unión. La muchacha comenzó a saltar en el pene del chico, saboreando con su entrepierna cada rose…cada intromisión del órgano de Naruto. Mientras que el, acariciaba los senos de la chica, moviéndolo para todos lados, y jugando con sus pezones mientras le daba lamidas.

-aaaahaa…mmmhmm…Naruto…esto…es lo mejor…-

-Bien chico, voy a pasarte un poco de mi poder, para que esto se ponga bueno- avivaba el viejo demonio al interior del extasiado joven.

De pronto, la chica comenzó a sentir una especie de energía emergiendo de la entrepierna de Naruto, pero no fue algo de que asustarse, solo de sorprendente, sentía como esa energía le aumentaba la excitación tanto en su mente como en su vagina.

-AAAAAAHAA….NARUTO…ME ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCA…AAAAHAAA…ME VOY A…-

-YO…TAMBIEN…ME…VOY…-

-CORRETE…DENTRO…-

-PERO…-

-NO…TE…PREOCUPES…SIEMPRE LLEVO PASTILLAS…O UNA CUCHARA…POR SI LAS MOSCAAAA….AAAHAA- y así, los dos ninjas llegaron al placer absoluto, se sentían en el paraíso. Los dos cayeron agotados.

-¿Qué…te…pareció?

-Magnifico…Sasame-chan…magnifico

-¿5 minutos…y…volvemos?

-que…sean…3…-

Los dos se sonrieron

"el sexo casual es lo mejor"

-nunca me equivoco chico- dijo el orgulloso demonio

* * *

En el cementerio, dos chicas y una escondida, recorren el terrorífico lugar…

-Espe..ra…Sakura…voy al baño- Interrumpió la caminata la "dulce" Hinata

-¿En el cementerio?...bien, pero rápido…estamos atrasadas- recordó la asustada Sakura

-No tardo, Sakura-chan- y así, la hyuga se alejo al "baño"

Cuando estuvo alejada, saco el libro que tanto mencionaba, el cual tenia escrito en la portada "NECRONOMICON"

-Es hora…a cavar- y con ello, la peliazul saca una pala y comienza a profanar las tumbas, mientras una chica de pelo castaño, observa la escena.

"¿Que estará haciendo Hinata?" se preguntaba la chica, hasta que pronto descubrió el plan, cuando la hyuga recopilo 5 cuerpos y empezó a revivirlos con la ayuda del mejor libro de todos los tiempos.

-MUAJAJAJAJA…es hora de que esa puta pague…vamos mis zombies, hay que sodomizar- le dijo Hinata a sus nuevos acólitos

Sakura estaba esperando a Hinata, sentada encima de una lapida, cuando nota la silueta de la chica tímida

-Hinata, te demoraste harto en el baño¿que hacías¿Revivías cuerpos?...jejejeje- se reia inocentemente la pelirosa, pero esta muy en lo cierto para ser una broma.

-jejeje, lo siento, Sakura-chan…- cuando dijo esto, sujeto la pala que ocultaba en su espalda con mas fuerza e impaciencia por golpear a la muchacha que tenia delante- Eto…Sakura¿que es la lapida que esta por ahí?-

-¿Que lapida?- y con eso, la chica de ojos verdes se volteo y Hinata aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un golpe con la pala y dejarla inconsciente. Miro para los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la mirara y la empezó a arrastrar

-Carajo, ya tiene a Sakura¿que hago ahora?- se asustaba Tenten- No puedo salvarla porque no tengo armas en este momento…pero, si busco a Naruto… ¡eso es!- y así, Tenten , va en busca de nuestro héroe.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón de la justicia

Superman y la Mujer maravilla estaban abrazados en la cama, cuando aparece Aquaman.

-Superman¡¿que haces en la cama con mi esposa?!

-Darle amor, algo que tú nunca le diste-

-¿Como pudieron?...¡ROMPEHOGARES!- Y dicho esto, Aquaman saca una daga de kriptonita

-Ya veras, hombre pes- Superman se levanta de la cama y saca un arpón.

Aquí va a comenzar un duelo, un duelo a muerte…de nuevo me Salí del tema¡mierda!

* * *

En la habitación del sexo casual.

Micheal abre la puerta

-Bien, es hora de irnos al concier…-y sin terminar de hablar, observa que Naruto y Sasame estaban desnudo durmiendo abrazados

Se le escapa una lágrima del ojo, una lagrima de orgullo hacia la juventud

-El sexo casual es tan hermoso…- finaliza el cantante y se acerca a despertarlos.

* * *

Sakura despierta atada a un árbol, horrorizada, queda en shock cuando ve a su amiga Hinata metiéndole ramas en el miembro de unos cuerpos vivientes.

-Veo que despertaste zorra durmiente…- decía la mordaz ojigris

-Hinata¿Qué haces¿Que significa esto?

-Venganza…

-¿Venganza?- la chica hyuga no le gusta esa pregunta y le pega una cachetada a la pelirosa

-Y preguntas mas encima, puta, venganza por romper los sueños y corazón de mi amado Naruto, hija de perra, ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno…

-Se que…lo lastime, pero ahora, solo quiero enmendarlo, necesito ir a verle, tengo que detener su viaje, quiero que se quede, lo necesito, sin el, no se que hare…- decía apenada Sakura

-blablabla, deja de ser tan sínica, lo único que quieres es no quedarte sola, ya que Sasuke murió, ya no tienes a nadie.

-¿Sasuke murió?

-Si, lo mate

Aunque la noticia fue un poco impactante, ya que, aunque ese pelmazo no le agradaba mucho últimamente, era su amigo.

-Hinata, se que a tu también amas a Naruto, asi que comprendo que quieras tomar venganza, pero crees que el estaría feliz que hagas todo esto…- le intentaba cambiar la Haruno

-Creo que…puedas tener razón, no había pensado en los deseos de mi amado…- Sakura podía ver que Hinata había entendido el mensaje, sentía que había visto su error de la macabra venganza que tenia en mente…pero la chica ojigris levanta la mirada con una sonrisa en la cara-…pero si sale mal, tendré hartos años para arrepentirme…así que, prepárate Sakura ¡zombies, "ataquen"!-

Los zombies empezaban a acercarse a Sakura, con las intenciones de violar.

"no voy a llegar a tiempo, voy a ser violada por zombies y no voy a llegar a tiempo, se ira para siempre…no voy a llegar a tiempo…Naruto…lo siento" pensaba Sakura mientras esperaba la inminente sodomía.

* * *

Lejos de ese lugar, la banda llego al concierto programado.

-Bien, es hora de que este lugar vuele por los aires, vamos- Dijo el líder Stipe mientras entraban a la mansión

Cuando preparaban los equipos, y ya estaban listos para tocar, Sasame se acerca a Naruto.

-Naruto, lo de hace una horas, bueno, no fue lo que tu piensas, solo nos dejamos llevar, nada mas eso…no quiero que lo tomes a ma…-pero fue interrumpida por un beso con pasión entregado por Naruto.

-No tienes que decirme nada, solo fue sexo casual, o sea, solo fue por diversión- le explico Naruto en susurro

-oh, Naruto, gracias- exclamaba la contenta muchacha, dándose otro beso, pero esta vez deseado por los dos

-Nunca me enamoraría de una chica como tu, lo juro- declaraba Naruto poniendo su frente con la de Sasame. Ella sonreía por alivio a que el no tuviera sentimientos por ella, ya que ella tampoco sentía nada por él

-No te amo Naruto-

-Yo tampoco, yo tampoco-

-Dejen su relación de una noche de lado, vamos a comenzar- los reto Micheal, y Naruto subió al escenario. Dejando a Sasame mirando el espectáculo

"Suerte Naruto, y recuerda, nunca te amare" pensaba sonriente la chica

-Bien, hola, somos los seudos R.E.M., ya que esos bastardos están salvando bosques sin mi…los muy egoístas…bueno, ahora tocaremos una canción, para toda la gente feliz que esta en esta fiesta, toda la reluciente gente feliz…1…2…3…y…

**Empiezan a tocar "****Shiny**** Happy ****people****"**

Todo el publico empezaba a celebrar el inicio de la canción, Mientras Tenten corría buscando a Naruto. Sakura empezó a ser denudada por los zombies. Naruto subió a Sasame al escenario y ella a bailar mientras el tocaba la guitarra con ayuda del kyuubi

_Micheal:_

_Shiny happy people laughing_

_Un zombie comienza a penetrar a Sakura_

_Micheal:_

_Meet me in the crowd_

_Naruto, Sasame:_

_People, people_

_Micheal:_

_Throw your love around_

_Love me…_

_Micheal, Sasame:_

_…love me_

_Micheal:_

_Take it into town_

_Happy…_

_Naruto, Sasame:_

_…Happy_

Sakura comienza a llorar mientras un zombie la fornica por delante y otro empieza a desgarrarle el ano.

_Micheal:_

_Put it in the ground_

_Where the flowers grow_

_Gold and silver shine_

Tenten corre desesperada por la aldea, de repente escucha una música y gente reunida, hecha un vistazo y ve a Naruto a lo lejos

-Naruto- empieza a pasar por la gente

_Micheal:_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Naruto, Sasame:_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Micheal:_

_Shiny happy people laughing_

_everyone around_

_Love them…_

_Naruto, Sasame:_

_…love them_

_Micheal:_

_Put it in your hands_

_Take it…_

_Naruto, Sasame:_

_...take it_

_Micheal:_

_There's no time to cry_

_Happy…_

_Naruto, Sasame:_

_…happy_

Hinata esta observando la violación hacia Sakura y comienza a meter sus dedos por su entrepierna, masturbándose con macabra escena

_Micheal:_

_Put it in your heart_

_Micheal, Naruto y Sasame:_

_Where tomorrow shines_

_Micheal:_

_Gold and silver shine_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Naruto, Sasame:_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Micheal:_

_Shiny happy people laughing_

Tenten comienza a acercarse más

-Debo avisarle a Naruto, Sakura esta en problemas

Sakura no aguanta más el dolor y grita mientras suelta lagrimas

-¡¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO¡¡PERDONAME!!

_Micheal:_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Naruto, Sasame:_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Micheal:_

_Shiny happy people laughing_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Naruto, Sasame:_

_Shiny happy people holding hands_

_Micheal:_

_Shiny happy people laughing_

El publico aplaudía, ovaciona, hace de todo celebrando esa genial canción feliz…Naruto se siente feliz como la gente le aplaudo, lo quiere…por primera vez en su vida, es feliz.

Hasta que…

-¡Naruto¡Aquí!-

Naruto reconoció esa voz, mira hacia el lugar y encuentra a su vieja amiga, Tenten

-¿Tenten?

Por un lado esta Naruto quien fue encontrado por Tenten, por otro, Sakura siendo violada por zombies, en otro, Hinata masturbándose, y por otro Superman y Aquaman peleando…¿Cómo seguirá esta historia?, no se pierda el próximo capitulo…

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. El tipo no era una tipa

**Capitulo 7:**

**El tipo no era una tipa  
**

-Bien ¿que te pareció la necrofilia?, Sakurita ¿Adictiva, no?- Pregunto de forma mordaz Hinata

Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, con las ropas rasgadas, la mirada perdida, y con algunos moretones prueba de ser violada más de una vez. Al frente Hinata estaba extasiada con la imagen de la dueña del corazón de su amado tirada y ultrajada.

-Parece que le fallaste a Naruto de nuevo, no se como alguien como el puede fijarse en mierda como tu¡no te lo mereces!-

Sakura no respondía, estaba sumida en un transe, además de haber sido ultrajada hace algunos minutos por zombies, no cumplió con la persona que ama, la dejo ir…otra vez…

-¿Qué te parece si voy a buscar a Naruto?, ya veo que no lograste cumplirle, y ahora, necesita una mujer de verdad- Seguía tirándole burlas a la pelirosa, pero cuando Hinata paso a su lado, esta le agarro la pierna.

-Oye, frentuda¡suéltame!-

-No…- enfrento con susurro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Dije que no!- Esta vez, Sakura empezó a demostrar una gran fuerza interior-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Se que no lo eh tratado de las mil maravillas, se que eh sido una gran desdicha para el¡pero se que el aun me ama!...-

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso, idiota?

-Solo escucho lo que me dice el corazón…Se que el aun me quiere, y le voy a demostrar que yo tambien, es mas…se lo debo.-

-"escuchar mi corazón"…que estupideces dices…tu eres una superficial sin corazón…o por lo menos, siempre te mire así…nunca podrás entender el sufrimiento de Naruto…toda su infancia…siendo insultado por el pueblo y por la persona que amaba…nunca vas a saber la soledad en la que lo sumergieron…-

-¿Y tu si?-

-Mi clan siempre me vio como la oveja negra, me marginaron, decían que yo era débil…no merecía estar con ellos, preferían siempre a mi hermana…lo único que recibí era soledad…-

Sakura empezó a entender lo que decía la Hyuga al frente, al parecer, ella si entendía el dolor de Naruto…Mientras que ella, no se fijo hasta los 14, cuando le contaron la verdad sobre la marginación de Naruto, se sentía mal. Ya habría momento para pedirle disculpas debidamente, ahora la intrigaba algo mas.

-…pude vivir con ello. Pero, cuando se metieron con el amor de mi vida, rompiendo todos sus sueño en su cara y abandonando la aldea, fue el colmo, explote y ahora puedes ver a la verdadera Hinata tras el ser introvertido de antes…-

"Así que por ello el comportamiento de la nueva Hinata" Pensaba entristecida la pelirosa intentando imaginar el sufrimiento de aquellos ninjas. Eran tal para cual, aunque ello rondaba por su cabeza, no podía dejarle a Naruto así como así, ella no podía renunciar a Naruto. Los sentimientos hacia aquel ninja eran demasiado fuertes, mucho mas fuertes de los para el Uchiha…al lado de los sentimientos hacia Naruto, los de Sasuke eran prácticamente nada. Probó que la atracción de su niñez era un total capricho superficial, ahora sentía lo que era el "amor".

-Y dime Hinata¿crees que lo que estas haciendo ahora le agradaría a Naruto?

-Claro, estoy dándole a todos ustedes lo que se merecen desde hace años, terminare el trabajo del zorro de nueve colar…-

-¿Que que?- la Haruno no podía creer lo que acababa de decir la kunoichi

-Lo que escuchaste, gracias a la biblioteca de mi clan, empece a estudiar mas, para superarme y demostrarles de una vez por todas quien iba a ser la heredera… te sorprenderían las cosas que eh aprendido de esos libros…Pero encontré uno que me llamo mucho la atención, desde entonces, algunas veces pensaba "¿porque tengo que demostrarle algo a estos imbéciles?" , y cuando surgió lo de Naruto, sentí que era injusto lo que pasaba y era hora de hacer a la gente y a mi clan pagar por lo que han hecho…además que todo comenzó por culpa de los detestables Uchiha…

"Sasuke" – ¿Que tienen que ver en esta historia?- Pregunto la intrigada kunoichi rosada

-Que NO tienen que ver aquí...por culpa de ellos paso el incidente de hace 17 años, por culpa de ellos el kyuubi comenzó la destrucción…Veras, los Uchihas invocaron al demonio de las nueve colas, es sumamente divertido como todos aman a los verdaderos hijos de puta de la historia¿no te parece?

-No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir-

-¿No eras la mas lista de nuestra generación? O ¿todos éramos unos completos cretino?...los Uchihas hicieron un pacto con el demonio, y como pago, dieron a la aldea entera…por ello, Itachi, al enterarse del cambio, no pudo perdonar tal traición de parte de su clan…los mato y conservo su odio, Sasuke no tenia porque vengarse, el nunca entendió nada…solo era un niño jugando a hacerse el interesante…vaya idiota…pero ya recibió su castigo

Sakura estaba impactada por la historia que le contaba Hinata, lo que en realidad había pasado, las vueltas que daba la vida…Hinata percibía el estado d la pelirosa y no pudo contener una macabra sonrisa, la historia la estaba afectando, la verdad le estaba doliendo a la Haruno…algo que le gustaba mas a la nueva Hyuga que la degradación física es el sadismo psicológico.

-Ahora Sakura, no te voy a matar, ni voy a ir tras Naruto, le voy a preparar una sorpresa cuando vuelva.

-¿Que?

-Te necesito, imbécil, te necesito para el ritual que voy a perpetuar…voy a llamar al bijuu de diez colas

-Eso es imposible…solo hay…

-"Solo hay nueve"…se nota que deberías leer mas en vez de estar haciendo pendejadas por ahí…voy a usarte para el sacrificio, traeré al diez colas y gracias a los antiguos sellos que encontré, lo meteré en mi cuerpo…así, Naruto y yo seremos iguales y haremos de las siguientes generaciones unas personas completas, mas poderosas e inteligentes de las mierdas que habitan ahora-

-¡¿Estas demente Hinata¡¿Qué paso con la chica tierna, respetuosa y amable, la antigua Hinata?!

En ese momento, Hinata abrió los ojos de forma espeluznante, no con señales de activarlos, si no, para mirar a Sakura de una forma penetrante y llena de desprecio hacia el mundo

-Murió hace tiempo, Sakura…ahora, vas a Konoha conmigo por las buenas o por las peores…

-¿Qué tal si arreglamos esto de otra manera?- Le dijo desafiantemente la pelirosa a la Hyuga- Porque no resolvemos esto como…-

-… ¿ninjas?- intento completar la ojigris

-No…como mujeres…una pelea…sin usar técnicas…nada…solo nosotras- Le respondió Sakura mientras se ponía los guantes- Además de Naruto, voy a traer de vuelta a tu antiguo yo…se que esta por ahí en realidad…

-Perderás tu tiempo, pero hace mucho tiempo deseaba darte una paliza- decía Hinata mientras se sacaba la chaqueta-…bueno, la pelea creo que será sin jutsus…y sin misericordia…

-No cuentes con ello, no le pegaras a nadie, no invocaras nada, no destruirás ni tu locura…no dejare que hagas realidad ese estúpido plan…Naruto, por favor, espera…-

* * *

-No, Tenten, no voy a volver

-Por fis…

-¡No!- grito el rubio a la insistente kunoichi

Todos estaban en una mesa comiendo un pavo asado, Michael, Sasame, Deidara, Naruto y Tenten.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- sugirió Naruto, para después abrir una conversación con el cantante- Oye Michael… ¿Así que conocías al Kyuubi?

-Historia curiosa mi amigo- Respondió Michael- Todo comenzó un 10 de octubre hace 17 años, yo y el kyuubi estábamos en la mejor fiesta que habíamos visto en toda esta miserable región. Kyuubi me dijo que tenia que irse porque tenía que ir a cobrar una deuda a Konoha, lo acompañe porque mi casa quedaba al paso. Llegamos a esa aldea y nos dijeron que no tenían plata para pagarle, así que, se enojo y comenzó a destruirlo todo, no solamente por la ira, también, estaba borracho…-

-Que buena fiesta fue esa, yo me comí a cinco mujeres y un hombre…literalmente- Mencionaba el zorro dentro del joven

-…estábamos divirtiéndonos de lo lindo destruyendo…cuando llego un pinche imbécil y encerró a mi amigo en un bebe, así que yo le dije "hey, concha de tu madre, mira para acá" y le plante tres disparos certeros en el cráneo…y me fui corriendo- Termino contando el artista, Naruto quedo sorprendido por oír la historia de la boca del asesino de su padre- ¿Por que me miras con esa cara, Naruto?

-¿Como quieres que te mire¡Mataste a mi padre!-

-Oh…era tu padre…bueno…no era un mal hombre…era…rubio- Intentaba arreglar Michael- ¿Quieres mas pavo?

-Oye¿porque tenías armas? …tu eres vegetariano pacifista- se extrañaba Deidara

-Estaba ebrio y por lo de las armas…lo de pacifista lo dicen los medios- Respondió el cantante

-Pero Naruto, Por favor…Necesitamos que vuelvas, Hinata se volvió loca porque te fuiste y esta a punto de hacer algo malvado a toda la aldea, estoy segura- le mencionaba Tenten al ojiazul

-Por mi…aunque aun respete a algunos…que les den por culo- respondía Naruto mientras comía pavo

-Pero también tiene tiene planes de lastimar a Sakura y ahora esta con ella…-

-¿Y a mi que?, tiene a Sasuke para que la rescate-

-Ya nadie a sabido de el…nadie sabe donde esta…por favor, Naruto… ¿no temes que algo malo le pase?

En realidad, Naruto SI estaba preocupado por su Sakura. Después de saber que Hinata se deschavetó y que Sakura estaba con ella ignorando la condición de locura de la Hyuga, podía resultar herida o peor…muerto.

-Mierda Tenten, sabes donde atacar…bien, iré- Declaro su derrota el rubio

-Espera, no tan rápido- Le interrumpió el bijuu en su interior

"¿Que quieres?"

-Ponle una condición-

"¿Cual?"

-Eeeehmmm…no se…creo que es una actividad que empieza con "s"…termina con "o" y entremedio tiene una "e" y una "x"

"Tu sabes que no soy bueno para deletrear"

-¡SEXO IMBECIL!

"¿No piensas en otra cosa?"

-Se que también piensas que se vería excitante gimiendo esa niña, vamos hombre, ten piedad de este demonio, mas que la destrucción, amamos el placer…si tu tienes sexo con ella, yo igual, así que¡pídeselo!

"Si, debo admitir que es una buena proposición, no puede decir que no"

-Pero con una condición, Tenten- le dijo Naruto a la chica mencionada - Solamente si te acuestas conmigo-

-¿QUE?... ¿PIENSAS QUE SOY UNA QUE?... ¿UNA RAMERA?... ¡NO VOY A ACOSTARME CONTIGO!-

-Así que no vuelvo a la aldea…- Le dijo en tono de amenaza el chico, ella se quedo pensando unos minutos, si aceptaba habían posibilidades de salvar a la aldea, pero iba a entregarle su virginidad a un muchacho con el cual no compartía mucha palabra ni conocía suficiente…pero no podía negar que igual le tenia sus ganas al portador del kyuubi.

-Esta bien Naruto…acepto…me acostare contigo- Declaro derrotada la chica de pelo castaño

-Tengo una proposición- interrumpió Sasame- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trió? Naruto tu y yo…

-¡Buena idea, que se haga el trió!- Celebro el muchacho

-Que bella es la adolescencia y su promiscuidad sexual…estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicos- decía emocionado el vocalista de R.E.M.

"Vaya manera de perder mi inocencia" pensaba Tenten

-¿Saben algo?- Dijo Deidara captando la atención de todos e interrumpiendo aquella escena- Me choca que la gente crea que soy mujer-

-¿No eras mujer?- Pregunto Naruto algo consternado

-Grandísimo hijo de la gran…- le respondió Deidara- Muchas gracias por la comida, voy a estallar cosas…- Y se retiro algo indignado por el comentario de Naruto

* * *

Sakura y Hinata caminaban en círculos dentro de un claro, las dos se miraban fijamente, preparadas para la pelea, alrededor, habían unos zombies como espectadores, uno tenia un cartel que decía "Te amamos Hinata-sama", otro tenia uno que decía "¡Coma en joes!" y otro sujetaba un cartel que decía "¡no le crea a estos tipos!"

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de sacarte la mierda, caprichosa- Dijo Hinata mientras caminaba, con la mirada fija hacia la Haruno

-No cuentes con ello, resentida- Decía Sakura mientras caminaba, con la mirada fija hacia la Hyuga

-¿Lista perra?- Pregunto la chica ojigris

-Lista ramera- respondió la pelirosa

Y así, las dos comenzaron la batalla…por un hombre y por una aldea.

* * *

Deidara daba vueltas por los pasillos de la casa, pensando en el dilema que lo acongoja desde pequeño.

-¿Por qué…por que…por que?...Siempre que voy a algún lugar me dicen "La pueda ayudar señorita"¡¿Acaso nadie nota lo macho que soy¡Todo un Hogan!- Poniendo una pose a lo lucha se animaba el rubio artista, para solamente entristecer y recordar su problema- no es justo que crean que soy un travestido, siempre me causa malditos problemas y con lo difícil que es hacer amigos estos días…

Mientras Deidara daba su monologo, Micheal estaba paseando por la casa y lo encuentra

-¿Que sucede Dei?- Pregunto el cantante- te ves muy triste…-

-Es que no es muy lindo que confundan tu sexualidad…además, yo quería estar en el trió-

-mmhm… ¿que te parece si vamos a alguna parte?...a pasarla bien-

-¿Dónde y como la vamos a pasar bien?

-La noche es joven, y estamos en la mitad de nuestras vidas, vamos hombre-

-Tenía planeado hacer figuras de arcilla para sacar todo mi sentir en este momento a través de mi estilo de arte, pero… ¿que más da?…solo se vive una vez- Y así, los dos gilipollas se fueron a disfrutar los placeres de la vida. Lamentablemente, fueron arrestados por golpear a una camarera y hacer explosar un autobús lleno de niños.

-¿No vas a atacar primero, SA-KU-RA?- pregunta de manera cabrona la Hyuga

-Quiero darte la oportunidad de golpearme aunque sea una vez…HI-NA-TA- Respondió la pelirosa

-Como tú quieras, inmunda- Hinata se acerca y le pega una cachetada a Sakura, la cual, casi le gira la cabeza en 180 grados

-Esa fue una cachetada, yo me refería a un golpe- Sakura aprieta el puño y le pega en plena mejilla a la otra chica

-Maldita…-Hinata vuelve al ataque golpeando a la otra chica en el estomago

-Pequeña de…- La pelirosa toma a Hinata del pelo y la golpea contra un árbol

Hinata cae "inconsciente" al suelo, con ello, Sakura empieza a sentir culpa

-¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?...Hinata es mi amiga… ¿como puedo golpearla a…?- Pero antes que terminara su pregunta hacia ella misma, es tirada al suelo por una zancadilla que le hizo la Hyuga, cuando cae, se golpea la cabeza contra una roca, perdiendo el conocimiento de inmediato

-Necesitas un poco más que un golpe contra un árbol para detenerme, Haruno-

Hinata carga en su hombro a la chica

-Zombies, vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Y así, se comienzan a retirar.

* * *

-¿Que…que paso?- Despertaba Sakura y se percato que Hinata la llevaba- Hinata suéltame, voy a ir por Naruto y tu no me vas…-Pero se dio cuenta que no podía moverse- Maldita sea, me paralizaste.

-estoy loca pero no soy tonta, imbécil- Replico la hyuuga –Ahora vamos, que ya tengo ganas de meter ese majestuoso ser en mi cuerpo.

-Maldita, no estas segura que ese ritual sea fácil… ¿que tal si sale mal?-

-Sale mal, soy una buena perdedora-

-¿Entonces por que pones tanto problema porque yo este…?

-¡Vale¡Lo reconozco!...soy una pésima perdedora, pero si el ritual sale mal…bueno, tal vez moriremos todo y…no me iría sola al infierno, me los llevaría a todos por igual.

-Por favor Hinata, recapacita, no vez que…-

-Tu solo velas por tu seguridad, igual que los demás, por eso quieren que recapacite, para que no los mate…-

-Solo te harás daño a ti misma…-

-Puras patrañas, ahora cállate, que estamos por llegar…aunque mejor, habla, porque estos serán tus últimos momentos de vida.

* * *

En una pieza, tres jóvenes disfrutaban del descanso por sexo.

-Entonces, Naruto, ahora tienes que volver a la aldea- Dijo Tenten, cobrándole la palabra al rubio

-Esta…bien…iré, pero no me quedare, solo la salvare y punto-

-Naruto, Sakura te necesita, cuando te fuiste, ella no paraba de llorar bajo el mismo árbol, ni siquiera volvía a su casa, estaba devastada, incluso, mato como a tres menores para alimentarse y solamente para permanecer bajo el árbol... ¿Que tenia ese árbol en especial?-

Esto llamo la atención del rubio

-¿Que árbol?-

-El que esta al centro de la plaza, uno inmenso-

Esto hizo que el muchacho soltara una sonrisa melancólica -así que, lo recuerda…-

**FlashGordon**

Unos tres niños arrinconaron a una pequeña muchacha de cabellos rosados contra un árbol, al parecer, estaban intimidando a la niña.

-Oye, mira que niña más rara, solo mira esa frente-

-Si es enorme, como un fuerte, ¿que hacemos con ella?-

-Que tal si le hacemos lo que vimos en los videos prohibidos de mi papa-

-Buena idea, quiero saber porque esos hombres estaban tan felices-

La chica estaba realmente asustada, no estaba segura de lo que ellos le iban a hacer, pero sabia que no seria algo bueno. Cuando los niños estaban bajando el sierre de sus pantalones, a uno, le cayo un liquido bien caliente, el cual, le provoco un dolor insufrible en la entrepierna, cayendo hacia atrás.

-¡¿Que dem?!…¿sopa de ramén?- fue extraño, como llego el ramén a sus pantalones, asique los tres, miraron en dirección de donde provino, y se percataron de una sombra que estaba parada en una rama

-Dejen a la niña en paz o se las verán con…-La sombra salta en modo de protección delante de la niña, descubriendo a un niño que llevaba mayas de color naranja en todo el cuerpo, guantes de hule que le quedaban bien grande, un bol de ramén en la cabeza con dos agujeros para los ojos y una toalla blanca que usaba a modo de capa-…el hombre ramen

Los cuatro pequeños miraban desconcertados al extraño niño, hasta que uno de ellos lo apunta con furia

-¿Tú fuiste el que quemo mi bombero?-

-Si, villano, donde haya crimen, el ramen siempre saldrá para acabarlo, nunca…-Pero no pudo terminar su lema, porque los tres granujas se lanzaron enzima de el, dándole un buen escarmiento, hasta que…

-¡Rafael, la cena esta lista, trae a tus primos!- se escucho una voz de mujer mayor

-¡Esta bien madre!...te salvaste esta vez imbécil, pero a la próxima que me tires agua caliente en el pene, será la ultima, vámonos chicos- Y así, dejaron al pequeño "superhéroe" tirado con las contusiones correspondientes.

La chica no podía creer lo que hizo el niño que ahora estaba al frente de ella tirado, la acababa de salvar de esos brabucones, se acerco un poco para ver su estado

-¿O-oye, estas bien?-

-Si, sin contar las costillas que me partieron, los golpes en la cara y el líquido espeso que me metieron por la oreja, estoy bien-

-Bueno, eeehm…¿como te llamas?-

Con la pregunta, el pequeño se levanta con gran energía haciendo una pose heroica

-Yo me llamo "hombre ramén", donde haya crimen, el ramén siempre saldrá para acabarlo, nunca…-

La chica lo interrumpió con una risita que se le escapo -No, tonto, me refiero a tu nombre real-

-¿Ah?...bueno, no debería decirle mi identidad a una desconocida damisela-

–me llamo Haruno Sakura-

-Bueno, ya que se tu nombre, no eres desconocida, soy Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto, placer y…¡ay, mi costilla!- el dolor hace que el pequeño se contraiga un poco y se le caiga el bol de la cabeza.

-¿En serio estas bien?- Pregunta preocupada la pequeña Sakura

-Si, los superhéroes nunca sentimos dolor- Dijo el rubio enderezándose para hacer de nuevo una pose heroica

-jejejeje, eres muy divertido-

-Nunca me toman en serio- dijo con falsa tristeza el niño, pero percato que la niña estaba un poco deprimida- oye, y tu, ¿estas bien?

-¿Yo?, si, estoy bien, pero, me duele a veces cuando la gente habla sobre mi frente-

-¿Que tiene tu frente?, es bonita- Dice Naruto inocentemente, lo que hace a la pequeña sonrojarse un poquito- y además debe ser grande porque eres inteligente, así que con mi sentido de superhéroe, puedo decir que eres bonita e inteligente-

La chica empezó a sonrojarse un poco mas, mirando al pequeño rubio que había sido el primero que no se burlaba de su principal defecto

-Naruto-kun yo…-

-¡SAKURA, LA CENA!- Interrumpió la voz de su madre

-¡Ya! Me tengo que ir, y Naruto-kun…- se acerca al chico y le da un beso en la mejilla dejando paralizado y algo sonrojado- Muchas Gracias por salvarme…- y así, la chica se fue, dejando al héroe totalmente en blanco

-Sa…sa…Sakura- se toca la mejilla para sentir el calor de los recientes labios que fueron depositados en el , dejando escapar una gran sonrisa-…Chan-

**Fin de FlashGordon y sus amigos**

Naruto, debido al recuerdo, no hizo más que tocarse la mejilla de nuevo, asi que ella todavía recordaba el árbol del cual salto para salvarla con ese tonto traje que confecciono esa mañana…

-Bueno, al menos vas a volver con un poco de entusiasmo…- la chica se da vuelta para ponerse a dormir

El rubio también se acurruca en la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mañana te veré de nuevo, aldea de mierda…-

-No te preocupes, me encontré con ella y le deje las cosas en claro…-

-Bueno, al menos vas a volver con un poco de entusiasmo…- la chica se da vuelta para ponerse a dormir

El rubio también se acurruca en la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mañana te veré de nuevo, aldea de mierda…-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un cierto lugar del bosque, entre los restos de una carpa, se encontraban los restos de una animal, los cuales comenzaron a tiritar y pronto se volvieron a unir en una masa, formando un cuerpo…el cuerpo, no era más que el de, un chacal

-grr...gr…grrr…gg…grr (Este truco se lo aprendí a Schwarzenegger) - Dijo el confiado chacal- Grrr…gr…grr…grrrr…grg…grr (Ahora, a ver que pasa en Konoha)- Y así, el animal se dirige a la problemática aldea.

* * *

-¿Crees que alguien pague la fianza?- Pregunto Stipes al rubio

-No necesitamos…-Una explosión interrumpió a Deidara, la cual fue provocada por el mismo-…pagar fianza-

Y así, los dos invitados especiales, escapan de una comisaria.

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. ¡Aleja el Hiatus de mí!

**Capitulo 8**

**¡Aleja el Hiatus de mí!**

Prófugos, Deidara y Micheal Stipe, huyen de la justicia

-¡Por aquí!- Indicaba el rubio mientras corrían

-Tenemos que volver a la casa, Sasame tiene el dinero de la presentación- Decía el cantante calvo

Los dos criminales llegan a un claro donde se encuentra un ave de arcilla (cortesía de Deidara)

-Aquí fue donde estacione a mi pajarraco- dijo Deidara y apunta con la palma hacia el ave y con la boca de la palma, finge un sonido de alarma "bip, bip"- Listo, subamos-

Y se fueron volando, hacia el hogar.

* * *

-¡Vamos, que ya se nos hace tarde!- Naruto reprimía a Sasame fuera de la casa para ir rápidamente a su aldea

-¡Ya, esperen un poco!- Gritaba la pelirroja desde dentro de la casa

-¡No tenemos todo el día!- Reprimía Tenten en complicidad con el rubio

Sasame salió, por fin, del lugar

-Son impacientes ustedes dos, solo estaba dejando una nota a Micheal para que supiera que me fui- dijo la chica molesta de los reclamos de sus compañeros

-Es que, por lo menos yo, quiero terminar luego este tramite, salvar OTRA VEZ esa aldea no era parte de mis planes vacacionales-

-Pero me lo prometieron, así que vamos luego…cambie sexo por tus servicios…me siento lo suficientemente sucia para encarar a algún hombre otra vez- Sonaba algo molesta Tenten en su dialogo- ¡Pero, por lo menos hice algo en esta maldita serie, vamos ya!- se veía con rencor hacia la forma en que el rubio hablaba de Konoha, pero ella sabia que lo decía con miedo a que le vuelvan a causar el dolor por el cual se alejo para no caer en la locura.

Y así, los 3 partieron rumbo a Konoha, la bella Konoha (LOL)

* * *

Dos prófugos de la justicia escapaban en una gran ave hecha de arcilla, patrocinada por el artista Deidara

-¿No podemos ir mas rápido Dei?, quiero llegar a mi casa…- Reclamaba el vocalista de R.E.M.

-¡¿Por que no te callas?! ¡Llevas preguntando eso durante todo el maldito vuelo!- Grito el rubio con un cigarrillo a medio fumar en la boca- Y si me llamas Dei de nuevo, te arranco el cuero de la calva-

-No te enojes…-

-Solo calla y bota este cigarrillo- Pidió Deidara, pasándole el cigarrillo a Micheal

Micheal no quería botarlo a su suerte, por su sentido ambientalista y empezó a enterrarlo en el cuerpo del ave arcilla, Deidara se percata de esto y se pone nervioso

-No idiota, aun esta pren…-

Pero no termino de decir su línea cuando el ave explota…dejándolos suspendidos en el aire

-…dido…como te odio, Stipe- Fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir al artista mientras caían a su inminente fin…pero lo encaraban con valor y hombría

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAA…-bueno, no lo tomaron tan bien, hasta las manos del rubiogritaron-..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAA…!!-

Aquellos dos idiotas cayeron sobre la copa de un gran árbol a 100 mts. Del suelo, golpeándose con cada rama que encontraban mientras bajaban por el, hasta que se les ocurre sujetarse del tronco como por la mitad de este.

-Bueno…hay…algo…positivo…en…esto…-Decía Stipe mientras respiraba agobiadamente, con varios moretones y perceptiblemente bien magullado.

-¿Cuál…es…maldito?- Le pregunto de la misma manera el rubio, ya que se encontraba en sus mismas condiciones

-Esto…no…puede…empeorar- Las palabras mágicas fueron pronunciadas, el árbol empezó a debilitarse de la raíz y comienza a caerse de lado

-Ña ña ña ña ña ña- se burlaba ñananeando Deidara de la estúpida afirmación de su "amigo" mientras el árbol caía- Prepárate, hay que ponerse de pie sobre el tronco-

Micheal hiso lo que pidió el rubio y se pararon sobre el tronco, afortunadamente en la cara contraria de la que se estrello contra el suelo

-Bueno, ahora bajémonos de esta cosa antes de que…-Y empezaron a sentir, como el tronco comenzaba a rodar colina abajo-… ¡comienza a correr hacia el lado opuestoooo…- y así, se pusieron a andar en el tronco mientras rodaba hacia abajo, debido a la inclinación. Deidara rápidamente divisa el precipicio al que se dirigían y busca algún lugar para sujetarse y salir de aquella situación…se percata de dos ramas bajas

-¡Sujétate de aquellas ramas!- y los dos cumplen su escape, mientras el tronco gira y cae por el barranco.

Debajo de aquella situación, o más bien, del precipicio, estaba Uchiha Madara (a.k.a. Tobi) observando orgulloso a su nuevo ejército

-finalmente, después de 2 años de gran búsqueda, logre formar un ejercito con los mejores hombres de la…- Pero su discurso fue interrumpido por un "ejem!"-…esta bien, y mujeres de la región…ahora, lucharemos por mis ideales frustrados por aquel chico zorro y lograremos al fin…-Pero antes de que terminara, su ejercito es aplastado por un tronco gigante.

Madara se queda un rato contemplando la ridícula forma en que su ejército fue hecho trisas, saca un sombrero de su bolsillo, se lo pone, luego lo toma, lo lanza al suelo y empieza a pisotearlo de rabia.

-¡Carajo, carajo, carajo!...-luego de su pataleta se relaja un poco- …bueno, a buscar nuevos hombres…-ejem-…y mujeres- Y sin mas que decir, Madara se coloca un letrero y comienza a caminar con sonando una campana. El letrero tiene escrito "Se necesitan personas para hacer un mundo mejor, se un voluntario"

Pero luego volvió rápidamente a donde estaban los cuerpos de su ex-ejército y empezó a sacar los uniformes manchados en sangre

-aun se pueden lavar…-

* * *

En un lugar cercano a Konoha pero lejano al del "buen" Tobi, Una kunouchi algo perturbada sicológicamente llevaba en el hombro a otra ninja, algo paralizada.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tomate y jitomate, Sakura?- Tiro por pregunta la perturbada morena

-¿Disculpa?... ¿A que viene esa pregunta?- Pregunta con mucha curiosidad sobre porque el tema la maltratada Sakura

-Como lo único que hemos hablado ah sido, Naruto, Mi plan malvado aunque algo imbécil, sufrimiento, blablabla…además, sacarte algo de nerviosismo por el grupo de zombies que nos siguen…solo quería entablar una amena conversación…- Esto ultimo lo dijo mostrando algo de tristeza, mostrando aun un lado humano

-eeeehee… ¿esa es una lagrima?- Sakura se percata de la gota que acaba de expulsar un ojo grisáceo

-Es que…casi nunca eh entablado una conversación con alguien que no fuera Neji, Hanabi o Kurenai-sensei…tu sabes que aunque era muy amable no era muy conversadora, y por ello…- Empezaba a ponerse un poco mas triste- …No era de muchos amigos…

-Es solamente una diferencia lingüística, en la practica son sinónimos, se podría decir, es solamente un nombre que se le da a la "Solanum lycopersicum"- Dijo Sakura llamando la atención de Hinata- esa es la respuesta que te podría dar yo- termino dirigiéndole una sonrisa al mas puro estilo Naruto

Hinata se quedo sorprendida con la respuesta de aquella chica, no solamente por desconocer el nombre científico del tomate (¿quien no?), si no, además, por responder la estúpida pregunta que lanzo al aire para romper el hielo, por un momento sintió un calor en el pecho que rara vez había sentido, sentía como Sakura la intentaba animar, aun que la había atacado, magullado, sodomizado con zombies…la pelirosa no sostenía rencor contra ella…

"Naruto debe tener unas mejillas realmente fuertes para hacer esta sonrisa…me duelen" Pensaba la ojiverde mientras aun mantenía la sonrisa "…pero es lo que él hubiera hecho" intento mentalizar para olvidar el dolor de hacer ese gesto con el rostro

-Gracias Sakura…- Agradeció la morena sintiéndose extraña con aquel sentimiento en el pecho-…pero no creas que esto te salvara del sacrificio-

-Créeme…nunca se me paso por la mente- Menciono Sakura…aunque su mente decía otra cosa "pero ¿no podría disminuir mi castigo?"

-Bueno, vamos a descansar un rato- Sugirió la Hyuga, dejando a Sakura sentada, apoyándose en un árbol, mientras ella preparaba un pequeño refrigerio.

* * *

Mientras, otra persona se apoyaba, sentado en un árbol, Naruto.

"¿Que tan mal le ira sin mi?" se preguntaba en mente el rubio, hasta que una kunouchi lo interrumpe

-Disculpa Naruto-kun, el almuerzo esta servido- Menciono Sasame

-No tengo hambre, gracias-

-Piensas en ella¿no es cierto?-

-Si, creo que no fue buena idea dejarla por unas vacaciones-

-Si me preguntas, me parece una estupidez de tu parte…- Declara la peliroja con una media sonrisa

-…Solamente espero que este bien, al igual que mis amigos…- Susurro el rubio-…Excepto a Kiba, me debe dinero el desgraciado…y su perro se cago en la entrada de mi casa, el buen hijo de la….-

-Tranquilo, ya entendí, y descuida, estarán bien- Intentaba animarle la chica- Créelo-

No pudo evitar sonreír el chico, hace tiempo que no decía esa tan recordada frase. Recordó como sus amigos le quitaron ese molesto hábito con 3 meses de electroshocks. Aunque fue doloroso, a el también le molestaba ese raro tick...pero esa terapia de electroshocks también fue idea de Kiba...

-Bueno, me voy a almorzar, toma, un chicle de fresa- y la chica deja solo al rubio para que continuara con su reflexión- disfrútalo, es el último que me queda-

* * *

Sakura estaba en un estado de reflexión, sentía impotencia al no poder salir de esa situación, siempre era el estorbo, nunca la solución. Además, de fracasar completamente en su misión.

Hinata terminaba de preparar su emparedado pero dirigió una su mirar hacia la chica de cabellos rosas, podía ver como la chica sufría, reconocía esa expresión, expresión de impotencia, la cual, ella también vivía cada día…tal vez, no eran tan diferentes como ella pensaba…

"las personas sufren de diferente manera, pero sufren por igual" Fue la oración que se le vino a la cabeza "solo por esta vez…Sakura" pensó la Hyuga mientras tomaba su pan y lo partía en dos…

* * *

Naruto abrió el paquete de goma de mascar, saco el cuadrado rosa de su envoltura y se quedo observándolo un rato, ese color le volvía loco. Se lo hecho a la boca y comenzó a disfrutar el sabor, le recordaba ese brusco beso que le dio a Sakura cerca del lago, cada mordida, cada sensación de sabor…hacia desaparecer algo del rencor, algo del dolor…

_I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real_

Neji se encontraba mirando el suelo, aun no sobrellevaba el sentimiento de perder a un amigo, a uno tan cercano como el chacal, poco tiempo, pero la conexión fue espiritual

-Vamos Neji, hay que escapar- Le decía Lee a su compañero, ya habían recuperado el flujo de chacra, así que pudieron liberarse- Neji, reacciona…no apagues la flama que hay en ti…

-¿Que caso tiene? si el Chacal esta…esta…-

_the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting_

_try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything_

"Se que me hicieron daño, pero hay algunos a los que les importo aun" Pensaba el chico zorro mientras saboreaba aquel dulce, el que le recordaba el momento mas feliz de su triste vida.

_what have I become?  
my sweetest friend_

-Soy totalmente…inútil- Lloraba en susurro Sakura, el sentimiento de su infancia volvían

_everyone I know  
goes away in the end_

-esta…esta…- Intentaba retener su sentimientos el Hyuuga

_and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt_

-Aun no es algo seguro, Neji, no sabes si esta…- Intentaba calmar a su compañero el cejon

-no seas tonto Lee, El esta…esta-

_I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

"Estorbo, estorbo, estorbo…" era lo que se le repetía a la alumna de la legendaria Sanin de las babosas, mientras lagrima no paraban de salir de sus ojos. De pronto, se calmo cuando sintió a alguien delante de ella, miro lo que sucedía, Hinata le extendía un pedazo de emparedado con una cariñosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-No te paralicé los brazos para el movimiento, así que, come, debes estar ha-hambrienta- algo del tartamudeo le volvió a la chica de los ojos perla, pero intento disimularlos, aunque no paso desapercibido por Sakura, quien le acepto el emparedado con una sonrisa.

_I wear this crown of thorns  
upon my liar's chair  
full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair_

Neji no soporto más y casi se prepara para gritar la palabra que deseaba no mencionar, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Grr..grrr…grrr (estoy aquí)- Dijo unos gruñidos inconfundibles para el Hyuga, el cual miro hacia el lugar y su rostro se ilumino

-Vamos Lee, hay que "preparar" el regreso de mi prima-

"Esa es la flama de la juventud, Gai-sensei estaría orgulloso de ti" Pensaba orgulloso Rock Lee

_Beneath the stains of time  
the feelings disappear  
you are someone else  
I am still right here_

Hinata se alejaba un poco de la kunouchi rosa y saco un frasco de anti-depresivos de su mochila, saco algunas pastillas y se las llevo a la boca.

"mucho mejor" pensaba la morena mientras tragaba el anti-depresivo...pero se dio cuenta deuna pequeña cosa "Carajo, estas pastillas no son mis medicinas...¡son vitamina c!...al menos estoy a salvo del escorbuto...

_what have I become?  
my sweetest friend_

"Aunque algunos me despreciaron…"Reflexionaba Naruto

_Everyone I know  
goes away in the end_

"…otros me aceptaron…"

_and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt_

"…Iruka, El viejo, Ayame, Kakashi, Sasuke, Vieja, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Azuma, Anko, Abuelo, Ermitaño pervertido, Lee, Gai, Neji, Tenten…"

_I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

"…y sobre todo…tú…" Esto ultimo, le causo una sonrisa a su puro estilo, mientras el sabor del chicle se iba acabando

_if I could start again  
a million miles away_

Saco el chicle de su boca, el sabor ya se fue, estaba por botarlo pero algo en su mente lo detuvo…tomo el envoltorio…

_I would keep myself  
I would find a way_

…y guardo el chicle en el, llevándoselo a un bolsillo de su chaqueta cercano a su corazón.

"no se preocupen, voy a salvarlos otra vez, y si lo tuviera que hacer de nuevo, lo haría…excepto a Kiba...aun no me las paga" Y con ese pensamiento se acerca al lugar donde dos muchachas acababan su almuerzo.

-¿En que pensabas Naruto?- Pregunto Tenten

-En lo genial que será volver a la aldea- Respondió el rubio sonriente, lo que provocó que la kunouchi de las armas se atragantara un poco

"Como cambia de idea este tipo" Dijo para si misma la chica castaña, pero luego, feliz del cambio de opinión del rubio

"¿No me habré pasado con la sal?…no importa, ella no se quejo y el es muy despistado...no lo notarán, sera nuestro secreto, Dios" Era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasame en ese momento.

* * *

-Al fin, llegue a mi casa…hogar, dulce hogar- Micheal estaba desesperado por entrar – Tengo que hacer pipi-

-Hombre, estamos prácticamente en medio de un bosque, basta con mear un bendito árbol y listo…- Reclamaba Deidara ante la ridícula queja del cantante

-Bueno, no iba a ensuciarlos con mi urea de…-Pero su defensa se detiene al leer un papel en la puerta-…malditos niños hijos de zorra

-Naruto no es hijo de una zorra, solamente le metieron un demonio con forma de zorro en el…-

-No, me refiero a que me cagaron, lee esto- Micheal le pasa la nota que encontró al rubio

_"Querido Stipe:_

_Tomamos el dinero que ganamos en el recital para comprar provisiones para la gran misión de ir a Konoha, lamentablemente no encontramos alimento no perecible, compramos ramen y otras cosas que no se van a poder reutilizar…en pocas palabras…no sobrara nada del dinero y lo comprado lo usaremos y si se pierde se pierde. Te lo recompensaremos algún día._

_Firma Tu manager"_

-Esa pelirroja tal por cual, mama me dijo que lo colorín es por descender a esos tramposos y desgraciados leprechaun- maldecía Micheal

-A Konoha ¿eh?, Mira, hagamos un trato…-

-Habla

-Si logramos alcanzar a esos tipos¿me darías mi parte del recital para irme, nunca mas ver ni a Naruto ni a ti, ni a ningún otro gilipolla de esta serie y seguir haciéndome el muerto?

Micheal se queda pensando por unos momentos

-vamos, que quiero irme de esta serie…de eventos relacionado con esos malditos ninjas, tengo planes…Broadway, galerías de grandes apreciaciones artística, autos mounstro,…

-Esta bien, hecho- Y así, se sella el pacto mas sagrado que este fanfic puede engendrar- Pero¿como los alcanzaremos?-

-Facil, tenemos esto- El rubio saca un puñado de arcilla- mira, tu corta un árbol y yo me ocupo del resto-

-Pero cortar un árbol esta mal, los pobres sufren, y además son necesarios para…-

-¿Quieres tu dinero o no?

-¿Dónde esta el hacha?

Stipes se acerca a un árbol, toma el hacha y lo golpea suavemente, Deidara se harta y le quita el hacha

-Mira, Así tiene que ser…-Y le manda un golpe bien fuerte al árbol- Tiene que dolerle al vegetal- Y continúa cortando al árbol

El árbol comienza a gritar de dolor

-¡Esto duele!…¡AAAAAAAHAA!…¡MICERICORDIA, PORFAVOR!...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAA!…¡DUELE COMO EL INFIERNO!...¡AAAAAAHAA!

Y con ese último grito cae el árbol

-Eso…dolió…mucho- se quejaba el ser vegetal

Otro árbol se le acerca con una rama baja quebrada

-Al menos a ti no te rompieron el pene-

* * *

-Y entonces le dije "tu pene me da pena"…

En los bosques, afuera de Konoha, charlaban un par de mujeres, una pelirosa y la otra morena, que por la forma en que hablan, están algo borrachas.

-Jaja, buena esa, así se habla Sakura…¿Sabes?...ahora nos hemos hecho un poco amigas, lo que puede ser por…Hablar de nuestros sentimientos y confiar la una a la otra o porque estamos muy ebrias y a mi se me fue el efecto de mis pastillas a causa de neutralizar su efecto con el licor…

-Yo creo que fue lo cuarto…

-Yo que saque este "néctar" para saciar un poco la sed, pero igual le robe su buena ración a la tetona en su reserva-

-No ofendas a la legendaria sanin de los caracoles rellenos y a mi maestra de kínder-

-¿Qué cosa?

-No recuerdo lo que dije…-

Bien, están borrachas, pero, solo Sakura esta en un estado deplorable, Hinata aun tiene los sentidos bien puestos (aunque algo mareada) y logra detectar una conversación.

-Bien, tienes listo las trampas…

-Con esto atraparemos a Hinata cuando vuelva, pobrecita¿Por qué las mujeres callada siempre son las mas locas?...desearía que mi esposa fuera igual de callada…

"Lograron escapar esos desgraciados…no importa, debo hacer el ritual en otra parte…y ya se en cual…" Pensaba la demente morena

-Finlandia es un bonito país…hic!...-y Sakura cae inconsciente

"Que poca resistencia…si solo se tomo 3 vasos" Fue lo que atravesó la mente de Hinata al ver a su compañera –Zombies, cárguenla, tenemos que ir a la cueva "2"

Los zombies hicieron el mandato pero algo molestos, aun no obtenían la anhelada carne humana que siempre degustan.

* * *

"_Bitácora de Naruto – Día en que vuelvoa la aldea:_

_Te preguntaras, "¿Pero si este idiota no debería estar a kilómetros de Konoha?", Bueno, Gracias a HINATA, Quien se volvió loca por que mi ausencia, esta dejando esa aldea patas para arriba…El encanto Uzumaki ¿eh?, las vuelve "locas"…y como una dulce niña es demasiado para una "poderosa aldea", debo ir al rescate._

_En el viaje no hay tanto que hablar, almorzamos algo que se le había estropeado a Sasame, ella creyó que no notamos que de aliño se cargo mucho, pero al menos se digno a hacer la comida. Tenten solo lleva quejándose y sintiéndose sucia por lo que sucedió capítulos atrás ¡SI TANTO SE QUEJA… ¿POR QUE LO HIZO?!Nadie la obligo…Bueno, era una condición para ir a salvar a la aldea, pero podía haber negociado un poco mas conmigo si no quería tener sexo…Mujeres…en mis 17 años de vida, puedo concluir, que ellas sufren mas que yo…por algo, tienen que ser tan cascarrabias, o como dice Shikamaru, "Problemática"…En realidad, también tiene otra palabra para describirlas…pero no es una palabra para niños"_

-Naruto…ya llegamos-le advirtió Tenten, pero el rubio iba demasiado concentrado en escribir que se estrella contra un pilar que sostenía la señal de bienvenida a la aldea.

-Maldita aldea¿como se le ocurre hacer pilares de hormigón armado?, creo que me rompí el tabique, maldita sea…-murmuraba furioso el chico, mientras se sobaba la nariz, sangraba como los mil demonios-Bien, terminemos con esto de una puta vez…- pero al dar el primer paso a la aldea, su furia fue tanta, que no vio en donde ponía el pie…una trampa para oso, la cual, le destrozo el pie por lo afilado que estaba, Naruto comenzó a saltar mientras sentía el horrible dolor de aquella experiencia

-¡¡POR LA CONCHA D…!!- Pero no termino de lanzar la profanación, porque cayó en un gran agujero lleno de agua

Las dos chicas que lo acompañan se acercaron para ver si se encontraba bien después de la caída, la trampa tenia 50 metros de profundidad.

Sasame se asoma –Naruto, deberías fijarte por donde…-

-¡CALLATE!, Ahora¿como salgo de aquí?- El rubio intento escalar, ayudado por la pierna que no tenia el pie, aprovechando que el hueso estaba sobreexpuesto y astillado, seria mejor para clavarse con la tierra, pero esta no estaba muy firme- Mierda…¿quien cava un agujero de este tamaño a la entrada de la aldea?

¿Quién es tan estúpido para caer en ella?- Comenta Tenten defendiendo el honor de su hogar

-¡Cállense, Maldita sea!...debe haber una salida por aquí…-el rubio comienza a buscar alguna forma de salir y se encuentra con una escalera- ¡BINGO!

Naruto comienza a "nadar" hacia la escalera, pero como el agua le llega a la cintura, no se percato que su rodilla izquierda jalo algo

-¿Que cara…-el muchacho hunde su cabeza para ver que jalo, se trataba de una cuerda que estaba tensada y amarrada al seguro de una granada, la cual fue activada- "pog ga goncha gue gu ma"(por la concha de su ma…)…

Las chicas fueron lanzadas hacia atrás debido a la gran explosión que salió del hoyo, en eso, salen todos los residentes de la aldea de sus escondites

-Bien hecho Tenten, guiaste a Hinata directo a la trampa- Decía con orgullo hacia la kunoichi Jiraya

-Lamento decepcionarlos pero el que cayo no es…-pero la castaña fue interrumpido por un grito gutural que demostraba el mas puro sentimiento de…ira

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!

-…Hinata- termino de decir Tenten, aun sorprendida por el grito

* * *

Unos zombies colocaban a Sakura en la muralla de la cueva, mientras la encadenaban, Hinata estaba preparando los instrumentos para el rito, cuando…

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!

"_¿Que fue es grito?"_ Pensó la Hyuga, para después ignorarlo y seguir con sus asuntos

* * *

-Bien, esta listo el cohete, vámonos- Deidara se subió al tronco que cortaron, el cual tenia una base para separarse del suelo y tenia enormes cantidades de la masilla del rubio como propulsión.

Micheal estaba por subirse, cuando…

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!

"_¿y con esa boca besa a su madre?"_ pensó como respuesta el cantante ante magna explosión de furia

* * *

-¡Miren! faltan 10 segundos para el año nuevo!- Grito un ciudadano de una gran metrópolis mientras observaban un reloj gigante que habían instalado hace algunos días

-¡9, 8, 7, 6, 5!- La gente de la ciudad contaban felices el inicio del nuevo año- ¡4, 3, 2, 1…!

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!

La gente se quedo en silencio y algo anonadados, esa no era la mejor manera de recibir el año

-Feliz…año…nuevo…- susurro un puro hombre que se saco un poco el shock.

* * *

Todos se quedaban atónitos viendo el agujero de donde provino el grito, y mas fue su sorpresa cuando se enteraron de la identidad de ese sujeto, era nada mas que Naruto.

-¡Ustedes…BASTARDOS!- Grita el rubio, mientras sale de la trampa

-Na..na…Naruto- Todos estaban algo asustados por la nueva forma de actuar del rubio

-¡Suficiente!...

-Ese es el titulo del Fic, no lo gastes- Bromeo Lee

-¡Dije que ya era suficiente!...Estoy harto de ustedes, de todos ustedes…primero, me intento ganar el respeto de todos ustedes, pero me siguen odiando por el bicho que tengo dentro…-

-Cállate llorón- le dice un aldeano a Naruto mientras le tira un zapato

-¿Ven a lo que me refiero?, 5 años de servicio para ser menos respetado que Luis Pinto. Segundo, se que lo de ser Hokage fue algo muy exagerado, reconozco que me puse un poco triste, pero se me paso cuando supe que tenia que tomar vacaciones para sacarme todo el estrés que eh acumulado, pero ¿me dieron permiso¡NO¡Tuve que inscribirme en el libro del bingo para salir de la aldea¡En un libro que tiene nombre de juego de azar!

-¡Bingo!- Grito un viejo

-…y tercero, justo cuando tomo esas vacaciones, justo cuando empiezo a relajarme, llega esa perra y me ruega hasta el punto de succionarme el pito para que vuelva y los ayude porque "la tierna Hinata" les estaba pateando el culo…¡El colmo!, ahora tengo unas ganas de…DE…

-Vamos mocoso, libérame para destruir todo lo que te molesta- Aconsejaba el Kyubbi mientras sonreía al ver que el chico tenia aquellas intenciones.

"_¡TU CALLATE, ZORRA COMEMIERDA!"_

El demonio se quedo callado, realmente asustado

-Nunca había estado tan furioso, en realidad, nunca estuve furioso como hasta ahora…primero, voy a arrancarles los brazos a todos, para después rellenarlos de jaibas molestas y que les pinchen todos los órganos…pero ese solo seria el comienzo de sus vidas en un mundo de horrendas pesadillas bañadas en sangre, cubiertas por las ansias de jueces hambrientos por la carne de los culpables, de la cual yo seré su tétrico anfitrión…

-¡Que le sucede a Naruto?, nunca lo había visto en ese estado- preguntaba Ino perturbada

-Y lo peor de todo es que no es el demonio que lo posee, es el mismo quien esta demostrando esta ira…esta soltando una energía sorprendente- Explicaba el ninja copia, Kakashi

Todos estaban demasiado perturbados o expectantes con este nuevo Naruto que se olvidaron que tenían cerbatanas con dardo tranquilizantes, lo cual le dio tiempo al chacal de entrar en acción

"_Es ahora o nunca"_ pensado esto, el Chacal le quita una cerbatana a un AMBU y le dispara el dardo a Naruto, lo malo, es que no apunto muy bien…

-¡MIS BOL…HIJOS…!-Fue el grito de dolor que lanzo el rubio al recibir el dardo justo en los genitales- todos…ustedes…me…las…pa…ga…rán…-y con esto, Naruto cae dormido y algo mas tranquilo

-Buena movida, Chacal- Le alaga Tsunade

-Grrr..grrrgr…grrrgrgggrrr- "Un chacal debe hacer, lo que un chacal debe hacer"

-Bueno por lo menos llego Naruto- exhaló aliviado Iruka

-Pero ¿y Sakura?

En ese momento, Tenten se tenso un poco, ya que su misión era evitar que Hinata la atrapase

-Bueno…es otra historia, algo cómica, por cierto, pero…

-¡TEN-TEN!

-Hinata la atrapo…

Un silencio bastante incomodo lleno la aldea

-…¿Naruto lo sabe?- Pregunto Jiraiya algo preocupado

-…si

-Al menos ya no será poseído…-

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- Disparo Ino al invocador de ranas

-Lo que quieras lindura…- Respondió mientras le acariciaba la barbilla como a un perro a la rubia, lo cual, le costo un golpe de Tsunade- ¡Ay!

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Naruto hace unos instantes?

-Fue poseído por un demonio muy poderoso, mas poderosos que el mismo Kyuubi, había leído leyendas sobre el, pero al parecer, es cierto…y lo peor de todo, esta dentro de todos nosotros…el nombre de esa criatura se llama…-Esto causo interés en todos lo presentes, estaban esperando el nombre de aquel ser del cual nunca habían escuchado

-¿Como se llama?- Pregunto de nuevo Ino, impaciente

-…se llama "estrés"-

* * *

-¿Esa niña pensó que podía deshacerse de un hombre del fuego tan fácilmente?- preguntaba sarcásticamente para si mismo una figura que salía de una fosa común- Me las va a pagar, esa Hinata, siempre me las pagan, no por algo tengo titulo de…vengador- Finalizo la figura que al exponerse mas a la poca iluminación podía dejar en caro sus facciones desfigurada por bencina y fuego, y con el poco pelo que le quedaba, se podía ver claramente, que le faltaba una oreja

-Esta me la paga Hyuga, esta me la paga…-

**CONTINUARA...charan chan chan **


	9. Nunca digas “Rockefeller”

**Capitulo 9**

**Nunca digas "Rockefeller"**

Hace un nuevo bello día en una base militar que se hace llamar aldea oculta entre las hojas. Pero mas que en esa porquería, nos centramos en la habitación 512 del hospital de Konoha, donde el protagonista de nuestra historia descansa conectado a maquinas después de hacer un berrinche de niño majadero.

De repente, el rubio se despierta, pasando a llevar toda la maquinaria a la que se mantenía conectado. Su respiración era agitada, el sueño que había tenido le hiso recordar todo lo que aconteció los últimos días.

-Soy un completo imbécil…- Fue lo único que pronuncio al calmarse.

_-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunta el demonio preso en su cuerpo_

-… ¿como fue que me comporte así?-

_-estabas algo…reprimido, nadie te culpa, es parte de ser un insecto-_

-eso no es justificación, me comporte como un real cretino, desde el principio…-

_-¿de que estas hablando?-_

-Si no hubiera abandonado la aldea desde un comienzo, Hinata no habría perdido los cabales y la aldea no estaría en esta estúpida situación…abandonar la aldea porque no me dieron el titulo, que pendejada mas grande- El rubio dio un suspiro, preparándose para abordar el tema que mas le pesaba- Y a Sakura-ch…Sakura, ella me siguió, no importando lo mucho que insistí por que no me siguiera, ella me siguió, la insulté, la sedé y le pegue constantemente…pero me siguió, si le hubiera dado una oportunidad para redimirse y corresponderle como debí haber hecho desde el principio, tal vez ahora no estaría en las garras de Hinata-

_-Si, no creo que fuera lo mejor golpearla, casi la matas, cuando ese es mi trabajo-_

Después de esa interacción con el ser que habita en su cuerpo, de inmediato, se le planteo una duda

-Tengo una pregunta para ti, zorro-

_-Dispara-_

-¿Por qué me estas dando consejos ahora y apoyándome?-

_-Porque si te llegas a deprimir, lo cual casi ocurre, te vendrían ideas, y si te suicidas, me muero. Para colmo, seria un modo patético de terminar- El zorro dio un suspiro- pero que quede claro, que aun te odio con toda mi escancia-_

-Me parece…

_-Ya no te vas a matar, ¿verdad?-_

-Que triste, se supone que yo nunca me rindo ante nada, aunque la situación me juegue en contra, yo nunca me rindo. Pero fue lo primero que hice, es como si actuara…como decirlo…fuera de personaje, como esa enfermedad, OCC parece que se llama.

En ese momento, Ino entra a la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno.

-Parece que despertó al fin su alteza –

Naruto dirigió su mirada con una sonrisa angustiosa -Hola, Ino-

-¿No me vas a gritar como lo hiciste hace rato en la entrada?-

El rubio desvió la mirada rojo de vergüenza por su actitud, lo cual, le hizo soltar una comprensiva sonrisa a la kunouchi

-Pero no te preocupes, ya me lo explicaron todo- Mencionó Ino para despreocupar al chico, sentándose en la cama, cerca de las piernas del muchacho.

-¿Que te explicaron?-

-Que en el último tiempo, tú esfuerzo de traer a Sasuke y estar en cada misión en los últimos 2 años, te paso la cuenta. Nadie sabía que no descansabas lo suficiente-

-Todo para lograr ser Hokage…-

-Pero hasta un Hokage se relaja, aprende de Tsunade, ella se relaja con alcohol-

-Eso no es una técnica de relajación, es alcoholismo, pero tal vez vaya para las mismas-

Al parecer, no sirvió de mucho ese intento de aliento. La chica se levanta y encara a Naruto preparada para sermonearlo.

-Escúchate Naruto, no haces más que auto compadecerte, en vez de tratar de ayudar a cambiar las cosas…-

El joven desvió su mirada de la rubia para no encarar un sentimiento de culpa

-…En este momento, no se a quien estoy mirando, porque el Naruto que siempre andaba por la aldea no habría tomado la estúpida idea de irse por no obtener el reconocimiento de los demás ¿Sabes lo que hubiera hecho ese Naruto?-

-¿Que? ¿Sonreír como imbécil?- El rubio hizo una exageración de su famoso gesto de alegría- Mira, ¿así?-

Pero la respuesta que dio Ino, lo dejo congelado

-Seguir intentándolo-

Nuestro héroe no supo que responder hacia esa pequeña frase, ella tenia razón…

La chica suspiro un poco al sentir la satisfacción de al fin dejarle su punto en claro al rubio, ahora podría hacer entrar a Naruto en razón.

-Mira, aun hay tiempo de solucionar este desastre, no solo es culpa tuya, también la tenemos nosotros, el consejo por poner de líder a un sujeto que esta recién entrando a los 18 años, y al padre de Hinata por no haberla enviado a un Psicólogo cuando era tiempo, también es culpa de la inflación, y sin contar…-

-Ya cállate- dijo el ojiazul interrumpiendo a la muchacha

-Entonces… ¿que vas a hacer ahora?- Pregunto Ino para ver si su platica funciono.

Naruto se levanto de un salto de la camilla y con el puño en alto anuncio con fulgor -Sacar mi maldito trasero fuera de este lugar y salvarlos a todos, ¡DE VERAS!-

"_Así se hace, Ino"_ pensó para si misma la rubia.

El chico noto algo que no encajaba ¿Cómo podía estar de pie si le faltaba uno?, con esta interrogante circulando por su cabeza

-Oye Ino, ¿como es que estoy...

-Fácil, en los dibujos animados todo puede pasar, y en las historias amateurs, es peor todavía, créeme- explicaba la rubia moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación y pena hacia la pobre justificación que hay para algunas cosas en esta vida.

-Gracias Ino-

-Para eso estoy, para ayudar, soy como una Oprah…pero mujer-

Naruto deja salir una pequeña sonrisa, pero una duda le salto a la cabeza

-Pero ¿por que eligieron a Sasuke como Hokage?

-Para demostrar la porquería que es la democracia en esta aldea…-

Los dos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas a la persona que mencionó esas palabras

-Tsunade-sama…-

-Oba-chan…-

Eso despertó una de las venas en la frente que la mujer extrañaba que apareciera

-No te voy a golpear por ahora renacuajo porque recién despertaste, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así…-

-Uf, creía que no me ibas a golpear por decir la verdad, como siemp…-

PAF!

La exhokage golpea al chico con uno de los pesado tanques de oxigeno

-Solo ve y ¡apurate! ¡¿Quieres?!...por cierto…-Tsunade suelta el tanque de oxigeno y le da un fuerte abrazo a nuestro héroe

-Y…esto… ¿por…que…es?- Pregunta Naruto mientras es triturado por el abrazo amoroso de la rubia

-Porque me alegra que regresaras- con esto, soltó al rubio

-Yo también te extrañe…- dicho esto, el chico se retira de la habitación, sin antes decir-…¡Oba-chan!

Y asi, el ninja que todos admiramos y respetamos salió del hospital, dispuesto a salvarlos a todos, pero no conto con un pequeño detalle…aun estaba con la bata de hospital exhibiendo sus presas a medio mundo.

-Nunca cambiara ese chico

* * *

-Maldita Hyuga, me las pagara, cuando le ponga las manos encima, va a saber lo que es una barbacoa…-Murmuraba un casi cadáver quemado llamado Sasuke Uchiha, caminando por las afueras del bosque

De pronto diviso a una madre con su hijo platicando

-Sabes madre, quiero ser un ninja cuando crezca, para hacer misiones divertidas y usar armas chulas…-

Al escuchar ese pensamiento inocente, el Uchiha se acerca al niño, obviamente asustado con la apariencia de este, mientras el ninja lo miraba con sus quemados y penetrantes ojos negros

-La vida de un ninja no es solo armas chulas y misiones, niño, constantemente vives rodeado de enemigos, aunque sean tus aliados, la desconfianza siempre tiene que estar presente, mientras todo el tiempo trabajas en confianza con tu equipo. Dejar de lado cualquier estúpido sentimiento que puedas tener, para poder ser una perfecta maquina de matar que todo ninja es. Dejar todo ser querido atrás y prepararse para verlos un día fallecer en frente tuyo. Aun que teniendo en cuenta que aun eres humano, vivirás con la conciencia llena de almas en pena que alguna vez fueron tus enemigo o inocentes que acribillaste con placer, lo cual, si no estas preparado, puede llevarte al suicidio…Espero que seas un gran ninja algún día- Le dio unas palmadillas al niños y despidiéndose de su madre se fue en dirección a donde fuera que se encuentra Hinata

El niño se quedo perplejo por un rato, después de oír al "zombie" que le dio una definición de ninja, y reacciono un poco angustiado

-Sabes madre, mejor, quiero ser un recoge basura…-

Un recoge basura escucho al niño y se le acerca

-¿Así que quieres ser un recoge basura? -El niño asiste con la cabeza - La vida de un recoge basura no es solo recoger basura, niño, te debes someter a un riguroso entrenamiento, en el cual te obligan a abandonar todo amor por la cochina humanidad, para enfrentarte a la cantidad de mugre que esos impíos seres pueden generar, preparado para recibir la sorpresa que en una inocente bolsa de basura se encuentre una inyección letal que termine tu vida accidentalmente, o una combinación de gases que puede acabar con tu existencia. En algunos casos, encontrar los secretos más profundos de la mente humana en escritos de dolor y miseria. O tal vez, podrías encontrarte con la sorpresa de que un ingenuo asesino bota el cadáver descuartizado de su victima en una bolsa…o peor aun, ese cadáver podría ser la mujer que amaste toda la vida y fue la misma que te engaño con tu mejor amigo. Si no estas preparado para enfrentar esas sorpresas, puede llevarte al suicidio…Espero que seas un gran recogedor de basura algún día- Le dio unas palmadillas al niños y despidiéndose de su madre se fue a terminar su trabajo

El niño se quedo perplejo por un rato, después de oír al hombre que le dio una definición de la otra labor, reacciono un poco angustiado

-Sabes madre, prefiero ser como tu…-

-¿Así que quieres ser como yo?, la vida de una madre no es solo…-

* * *

-Entonces, ¿cerramos el trato?-

En la cueva donde estaba nuestra maniática amiga, la única y demente Hinata, estaba sentada frente a una mesa con una maqueta a escala, que parecía, una ciudad futurista al medio del bosque, con dos hombres de terno y de avanzada edad, aparentemente ejecutivos de algo, sentados frente a ella.

La chica mira la maqueta otra vez con una expresión pensante

-No lo se, Narutopia esta muy copado…pero si cortamos estos arboles y contaminamos este lago un poco mas, podría funcionar...- Al llegar a una conclusión extendió la mano con seguridad-…Trato

Uno de los ejecutivos dio el apretón de manos para sellar el negocio –Bien, Burger Queen esta muy agradecido por su preferencia-

-No, gracias a ustedes, si no hubieran negociado conmigo, este proyecto de villa estaría lleno de locales de ramen, y eso me volvería loca, jajajajaja-

Los otros dos se miraron algo preocupados y pegaron una pequeña risa nerviosa para no quedar mal con la chica que ambos sabían, había perdido algo de razón.

-¿Tanto ramen no lo va a matar?- Se escucho una voz algo sarcástica desde el rincón. Lo que irrito un poco a la morena

-Cállate "Sapa", estamos hablando de negocios aquí- Disparo la Hyuga para silenciar a la pelirosa que se encontraba encadenada en la muralla que estaba a su espalda –Además, estoy pensando en sus intereses, tu deberías saber que, lo que el mas ama, aparte de…bueno, yo -en secreto-, es el ramen-

-Pero también deberías saber que tiene que comer otras cosas, frutas, proteínas…en ese utópico lugar que construyes lo vas a terminar matando- Dijo la kunouchi medico con una confiada sonrisa y desafiante tono de voz- También debes velar por su salud-

Y su sermón dio resultado, exaspero a la loca -¡¿Y Que sabes tu?!-

-oh oh, problemas de pareja…-Susurro uno de los ejecutivos, el otro asintió con la cabeza y ambos se largaron del lugar caminando en sigilo

-¿Como no voy a saber?, estudie como funciona el cuerpo humano-

-Mejor dicho, como montarse al "cuerpo" humano-

-Miren quien habla, la que monta zombies, cada rato-

Hinata se empezaba a calentar más y más con las provocaciones de Sakura.

-Eres una pequeña… ¿sabes? Estaba esperando a la luna llena para empezar el ritual, pero debido a tu insistencia, el momento es perfecto, ¡ZOMBIES, TRAIGAN EL INMOLADOR 3000!-

Sakura mira con horror como la pila de cadáver ambulantes transportan una maquina del tamaño de un elefante, igual a un gran telescopio, pero con la lente apuntando hacia ella, en ese cara, salían una serie de artefactos corto punzantes, hojas de acero de distintos tamaños, una sierras extensibles, algunas jeringas con líquidos aparentemente tóxicos y unos dos brazos con látigos, realmente estaba diseñada para un rito de sacrificio.

-Prepárate Sakura, para encarar la…-pero antes de que dijera otra palabra la Hyuga, un zombie se le acerca al oído para darle una nota especial- ¡¿COMO QUE NO LA PUEDEN HACER FUNCIONAR?!

El zombie le indica un enchufe que estaba en la pared y se fijo en los agujeros… ¡redondos!

-Maldita sea, verdad que este aparato usa enchufe americano…-se sermoneaba la morena por la estupidez que impedía el acto a cometer- Bien, tendré que ir a una ferretería a comprar un adaptador, no puedo enviar a un zombie a comprar porque de seguro se comen al cajero y no pagan, Bravo Hinata, Bravo- Se decía a si misma la chica

Sakura solo podía ver como la morena hablaba sola y mas encima, se molestaba con ella misma…de verdad había perdido la razón

-Bien, Voy a la ferretería, a comprar ese maldito adaptador- Y así Hinata se fue a buscar su cartera y si disponía a salir del lugar- Ustedes zombies, vayan a Konaha y cómanse algo, Sakura no creo que pueda moverse debido al efecto de las drogas, chao- Pero antes de salir completamente se volteo a Sakura- Y linda, si tienes hambre, hay algo en el microondas- con eso, se fue.

Los zombis salieron un rato después, dejando a la muchacha pelirosa en soledad, la cual, al ver la oportunidad, intenta zafarse, pero su cuerpo responde de manera débil al estar aun con el efecto del sedante

-Demonios, aun estoy dopada y no puedo contrarrestar el efecto, al parecer Hinata lo preparo bien pensado para que me mantuviera sin habilidad, volví a ser la niña inútil de siempre, que alegría- Decía con sarcasmo la muchacha apesumbrandose por el sentimiento de impotencia que la invadía desde el principio de la historia- Ahora solo me espera encarar este final, solo me gustaría verlo una vez mas…aunque sea por unos segundos…caramba-

La chica miro hacia arriba cerrando los ojos para recordar el rostros de su amigo rubio. Al recordarlo, no vio otra mas que… ¿cantar?

_Allá fuera, bajo el cielo gris_

_Hay alguien que me quiere_

_y esta pensando en mi_

Naruto se dirigía corriendo hacia la puerta de la aldea, pero de pronto se detuvo con una extraña sensación, una sensación que le decía que… ¿cantara?... ¿acaso le ven a esta historia cara de musical barato?

_Allá fuera, alguien deseara_

_De que nos encontrémonos_

_Allá fuera en algún lugar_

Parece que si…

Sakura bajo un poco la cabeza mirando hacia sus pies sintiendo como una respuesta le fue enviada y no vio mas que responder

_Aunque se que estamos lejos hace bien pensar_

_Que la misma estrella nos escuche al pasar_

Nuestro rubio amigo sintió la respuesta a su canto y quiso completarla con el deseo del momento

_Y cuando el viento de la noche cante el a-ro-ro_

_Bajo este mismo cielo dormiremos tú y yo_

Aunque en ese momento, los dos jóvenes no estaban en el mismo lugar, en la misma situación, podían sentir como estaban verdaderamente juntos en ese momento, así que, con todo lo que les quedaba de sentimiento concluyeron juntos el canto.

_Allá fuera, nos unirá el amor_

_Y estaremos siempre,_

_Juntos siempre_

_En los sueños_

_Tú y yo_

-¡NARUTO, DEJA DE CANTAR SOLO Y VEN DE INMEDIATO!- Ese grito, saco de contexto a nuestro héroe, quien, después de despertar de aquel vomitivo momento, observo a Tenten quien estaba con un aparato extraño que parecía una…balsa con un gran ventilador en la parte de atrás y un timón.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto el rubio desconcertado por la extraña maquina

-Bueno, tome la balsa de pesca de papa y le puse un ventilador que encontré votado, le puse un timón en la parte de adelante y aquí la tienes, la llamo, transporte rápido por el bosque-

-¿Y me lo vas a pasar?-

-Bueno, tengo entendido que no puedes perder tiempo en esto, así que, con este amiguito podrás hacer la tarea de una forma mas rápida-

-Entonces, Gracias, Tenten-

-De nada, ahora ve y sálvanos a todos como siempre, suerte y bla bla bla por el estilo- Termino Tenten con una sonrisa

-Bien, pero antes…- Y con esto, Naruto comenzó a correr a través de la villa, como si hubiera ido a buscar algo. En viaje, se encuentra con Kiba caminando, se detiene y le extendió la mano con las palmas abiertas. El chico perro quedo algo extrañado con la reaccion

-¿Que quieres, Naruto?-

-Devuélveme el dinero que te preste para que fueras al veternario-

-Esta bien- el chico comenzó a juntar los billetes de su bolsillo y los puso en la palma de Naruto- Aquí tienes, ¿feliz?-

-Gracias, pulgoso- Y con esto, el protagonista de esta historia retomo su camino

-Y eso que quería comprarme un shampu- Susurro desanimado el muchacho endeudado

Naruto corría y corría hasta llegar a su "casa", abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, abriendo un cajón, saco sus antiguos visores, los que había reemplazo con la insignia de la aldea.

-Tanto tiempo- les dijo el rubio, yendo de nuevo a donde había dejado a Tenten y el "transporte"

-¿Que fuiste a buscar?- Le pregunto la castaña, en lo que Naruto le muestra sus viejos visores

-Creo que ahora me harán falta- dijo con su típica sonrisa, zorruna, una que no mostraba desde hace un buen tiempo, se puso el visor y se subió a la maquina

-Oye, espera- lo detuvo Tente mientras le pasaba una pequeña lonchera- Sasame preparo esta comida, y pidió disculpas por no venir a despedirse pero que le daba flojera levantarse temprano-

El chico recibió la comida con gusto

–Bueno, entonces ya me voy- Y dicho esto, encendió el ventilar y se marcho.

Mientras el chico partía, la kunouchi le dio una última mirada y entro devuelta a la aldea _"Buena suerte, Naruto"_

**CONTI…antes de poder entrar completamente a la aldea, observa como el rubio regresa...**

-Oye, Tenten…

-Dime…

-¿Donde queda el escondite de Hinata?

-¿Pensé que tu sabias?, bueno, creo que por eso se llama escondite ¿no?, tendrás que buscar

-Pero voy a perder mucho tiempo y puede ser demasiado tarde

En eso, un personaje entra a la conversación, un personaje conocido y amado por alguno pero repudiado por otros.

-Tal vez yo sea de ayuda…

-¿Karin?

Si, no era otra que nuestra amiga, ex hebi, Karin

-Yo puedo rastrear a kilómetros a esa loca y así encontraremos su escondite…además, tengo cuentas pendientes con esa zorra, nadie me mantiene encarcelada…excepto si es un hombre bien guapo y dispuesto a…

-ya entendimos, puedes venir- Dijo el rubio interrumpiendo la calentura de la pelirroja, tomo a Karin de la cintura y la amarro al frente del timón

-Oye, ¿por que me amarras?...Acaso, ¿Quieres jugar rudo?- Mencionó Karin con una mirada sugestiva al rubio

-No, solo que ahora eres mi nuevo radar, en marcha- y con esto, Naruto se subió de nuevo al vehículo y con Karin amarrada al frente del timón, se fue a salvar el día.

Tenten se quedo observando la partida de nuestro héroe, se quedo un buen rato parada, mirando su reloj…cuando pasaron quince minutos, miro hacia el camino que el rubio había tomado y pensó _"Ahora si…Buena suerte, Naruto"_

Y la kunouchi entro devuelta a la aldea.

**Ahora si...CONTINUARA…**


End file.
